The Real Love
by SeanFlynnZoey101
Summary: This Story is my version of Chasing Zoey.
**Real Love - Zoey 101**

 **This story takes place when James is asking Zoey about the necklace and why has she been so distant from him.**

 **A actresses called Dana Paola will play Stephanie in this story. She's in the cover of this Story.**

 **Disclaimer- I don't own Zoey 101**

* * *

Zoey was on laying on her bed, sighting repeatly as she threw darts to a wooden picture of balloons, when James entered her room without her noticing.

"You know, there there not going to pop". He said as he took his backpack off.

Zoey straighten herself up and gave him a small smile.

"Hey".

James sat on her bed.

"You finish with your homework?". He asked.

"Homework?". Zoey asked confused.

"Yeah, earlier today you said-". James started but Zoey interrupted.

"Oh yeah. I finished a while ago". Zoey nodded.

They sat in silence for a second until James decided to speak up.

"You want to break up?". James seriously asked.

"What?". Zoey asked more confused.

"It wasn't easy to say the first time. Do I have to say it again?".

"Why do you want to break up with me?".

"I asked you if you wanted too. Look Zoey last week I gave you a necklace that said I Love You on it and you didn't exactly said it back". James explained.

"Look James I-". Zoey began but then the door burst open.

Lola and Quinn entered all exited.

"Hi Zoey, James. There's someone special that wants to say hi to Zoey". Lola said.

"Who?". Zoey asked.

"Guys, bring him in!". Quinn yelled.

Logan and Michael entered with a serious Chase. When Zoey realized that Chase was on her room she quickly stood up from her bed.

"Chase? Chase!?". Zoey went up to Chase and gave him a big tight hug, but she notice that Chase didn't hug her back.

James stood up.

"Hi Chase I've heard alot about you from Logan and Michael. I'm Zoey's boyfriend. Is nice to finally meet my girlfriends best friend". James said as he extended his hand.

"I thought so. Nice to meet you too". Chase responded as he firmly shook his hand, still keeping his seriousness.

"James, can I speak with Zoey alone, we have alot to catch up with". Chase said as he look over at Zoey, who hadn't taken her eyes off Chase.

"Hey, you don't even have to ask Chase, come on guys let's give them some time to talk". James replied with a smile as he and the rest left the room, closing the door behind them.

"Chase why didn't you tell me that you were coming back to PCA". Zoey said trying to take James off her mind.

Chase who was facing away from her, turned around.

"I thought you were better off without me, since you were missing most of the time during our video chats 6 months ago". Chase replied.

"I...I was busy with-".

"James I know. Zoey you don't have to lie to me anymore. I know about everything. I know how you met him, how in less than a week you and him shared your first kiss and became boyfriend and girlfriend, how you guys like to give each other grapes, I know everything". Chase stated.

Zoey was shocked.

"Did the guys tell you?". Zoey asked.

"About James? Not a chance. I found out about him from your parents. They invited me to eat with them one day and you send them a video chat request. Your parents told me to come and say hi, but I said that I was going to talk to you later that day and that if I talked right now I would have nothing to say to you when we chat. They understood and started chatting with you as I helped your mom with the dirty dishes. Then I heard you talk about James and how great he was. You told your parents not to mention him to me, and them thinking I hadn't heard anything said yes. Later today when I got here, I found the guys on the lounge and, you know gave them the whole surprise, but also forced them to tell me more about James and how you and him were doing. They told me that they have seen you lost this couple of days, so I told them that I wanted to say hi to you, so they brought me to your room, but before we entered we heard James asking you if you wanted to break up and thank god I came In time before you said anything". Chase explained.

Chase motioned Zoey to sit down. He sat next to her and held her hand.

"I don't want you to break with James". Chase said.

Zoey looked stunned.

"But Chase-".

"Zoey. Nine months ago, we told each other that we might date other people, and I completely understood that. When I found out about James and you keeping your relationship a secret from me, I got really mad. But then, as time passed I understood that we're young and we have to give other people the opportunity to enter our lives and see if they are just another friend or someone that could be our mate for life. I don't want you to break up with James just because I'm here, I want you to give him a chance. I promise you that I'll be the same best friend you had before". Chase said as he squeezed Zoey's hand under his.

"Are you sure about that Chase? You think James could really make me happy?". Zoey asked.

"That I don't know. Time would tell".

"But you also deserve a chance Chase, we promise to give us a chance when you got back". Zoey pointed out.

"Yeah, but that was if you weren't in a relationship. I'll have my chance later, if I waited almost 4 years, I can't wait a little bit more". Chase said.

"Your the best Chase". Zoey said as she leaned over to hug him and for her relief he hugged back.

As they ended their hug Chase stood up.

"I have to get going, I'm really tired and I still have to unpack". Chase said.

"Which dorm are you in?". Zoey asked as she also stood up.

"Same one. I'm in room 276 with Vince and Mark".

"Okay, I might go an visit you later today". Zoey said.

"Sounds like plan". Chase replied as he exited the room.

"Bye Chase". Zoey said as he closed the door behind him.

When Zoey closed the door Chase turned around to face door 101 with his eyes filled with tears. He closed his eyes letting his tears fall down and started walking away from room 101.

 *****************************The Real Love***********************************************

Chase passed the girls lounge and thought that his friends were going to be waiting for him, but for his surprise they weren't. He headed to Maxwell Hall and stood outside his new room.

He knocked and waited as Mark opened the door.

"Chase! Welcome back to PCA! Come in". Mark said as he stepped aside.

"Thanks". Chase said as he entered and placed his bags down.

"So how was England?". Mark asked, sitting on his couch.

"Good, but not as good as PCA. I really missed the California sun and of course my friends". Chase replied.

"I'll feel the same if I were you". Mark smiled.

"Yeah, well I think I'm going to head out and walk around campus". Chase said.

"Okay, but prom starts at 7:00". Mark reminded.

Chase had completely forgotten about the PCA prom night. He nodded at Mark and walked out of the room.

He walked around campus and saw that everyone was already dressed for Prom. He went to the girls lounge and found their friends with the exception of Zoey, sitting there.

"Chase! Over here!". Michael yelled.

Chase walked over to his friends and sat next to Lola.

"So, how was the 'Catching up' with Zoey?". Michael asked as he raised his eyebrows and smirked.

"Good". Chase replied trying to smile a little.

"Good? We want more details. Did you guys kissed? Are you finally boyfriend and girlfriend?". Lola asked.

Chase sighted, but gain back his confidence.

"Chase what's wrong?". Quinn asked.

"We're not together. I told Zoey to not break up with James". Chase said.

"WHAT!". Everyone yelled.

"What happen? I thought you loved Zoey, and now you want her to be with James?". Logan asked irritated.

"Yeah, I thought you guys agreed to date when you came back here". Lola said.

"I didn't came back to PCA to wreck Zoey's relationship with James and yes, we promise each other that we will date when I got back from England, but I need Zoey to be sure of her feelings. I don't want her to break up with James and try a romantic relationship with me if she doesn't feel it". Chase explained.

"But she's in love with you man! You told us, after that date you and Zoey had via video chat, that she told you she loved you!". Logan asked angrily.

"Yes, she told me she loved me, and at that time I think she really meant it, but I think she said it because she was excited, maybe she thought that our time apart was going to past by fast, but it didn't. You guys told me that a week later she meet James and she instantly feel for him. Another week passed and they became boyfriend and girlfriend, that has to mean that she feels something special about him. Lola, you told me that when Zoey got back that night, she was excited and told you and Quinn that she had kissed James and that they were an item. This has been Zoey's longest relationship, so I want her to make something of it". Chase finished.

Everyone was stunned by Chase's words.

"I can't believe I'm saying this, but I agree with everything that Chase has said". Quinn said as Lola and Michael nodded in agreement.

"Man, I thought that when you found out about James, you would burst into flames, kill James and get Zoey back". Michael joked.

"When I was here, I kinda got jealous of Zoey's relationships with other guys, but being in England, away from Zoey, it made me make realize that I was not going to be the only guy Zoey was going to meet along her way. It gave me the opportunity to think better on the decisions I was going to take when I got back here, and from what you guys told me right know, I think I made the right decision".

"It was the dumbest decision you had ever made! James is another guy in her life, just like Danny and Lance Rivers". Logan replied.

"We'll, see about that Logan, James might be the guy she's been waiting for". Chase responded.

"Logan, you need to chill man. I could agree with you, but Chase is right. He can't come to Zoey's life and steal her away from James, that wouldn't be right". Michael said.

Logan rolled his eyes and said nothing.

"Aren't you going to prom Chase?". Lola asked noticing that Chase was still not dressed.

"I don't know, I'm really tired".

"Come on Chase? You need to come with us. You'll have plenty of time to rest tomorrow". Quinn said.

Chase smiled and stood up.

"I guess your right. Okay I'll go, I'll meet you guys there". Chase said as he stood up and left the gang.

As Chase left the lounge, Logan turn to his friends.

"We need a plan to get Chase and Zoey back together. Michael help me think of something".

"I'm not helping you Logan. You need to let Chase do whatever he thinks is right". Michael replied.

"Why are you guys so stubborn! We all know Chase and Zoey were meant to be together, since the very beginning". Logan irritated replied.

"We aren't stubborn, we are just accepting Chase's decision". Quinn said.

"Why don't you put yourself in the situation Chase's in. Let's say that you love this girl, your head over heels for her, but she recently found this guy that she loves. Would you interfere and try a relationship with her if she's not sure of her feelings, and hurt you and her? Or will you let her be with him and see if things work between them, and still see her happy? Tell me, what would you do?". Lola asked.

Logan gave Quinn a quick look.

"I would want her to be happy, even of that guy isn't me". Logan sadly said as he looked down.

"That's exactly what Chase is doing. So please, stop pressuring him about him making wrong decision, because he's not". Lola responded as she notice that Vince, Stacy Lisa and Dustin we're approaching.

Lola stood up and greeted her boyfriend with a kiss and a hug, as well as Michael greeted her girlfriend.

"Ready to go?". Vince said, and Lola nodded.

They waved goodbye to the rest and headed out.

"Lil Lisa, ready for me to drive you to prom with the stick shift I NOW know how to drive?". Michael said as he wrapped his arm around Lisa.

Lisa and Quinn smiled while Logan just rolled his eyes.

"Yeah, drive me to prom Michael". Lisa replied with her usual smile as Michael leaded her out to the parking lot.

"We better get going". Dustin said as he looked as his watch.

Quinn nodded and stood up and gave Logan one last look before she followed Dustin out.

"Shhould we get going alsho alsho Logie?". Stacy asked.

Logan stood up and went up to Stacy giving him his hand for her to grab.

"Let's go, Dillsen".

"Shure, Reese". She grabbed his hand and quickly dragged him out of the lounge.

Zoey was on her room wearing a beautiful red dress, just like the dress she wore for Logan's beauty pageant. The guiltiness that Zoey felt had finally gone away after the talk Chase had with her. She them heard a knock on her door and James came in.

"Wow Zoey. You look great!".

"Thank you". Zoey smiled.

"Zoe, we didn't get to finish our talk. Later on we could-". James began but Zoey interrupted.

"Actually, I have the answer for your question".

"You do?". James asked worriedly.

Zoey nodded.

"I've decided that, I don't want to break up, not yet". Zoey said as she saw James smile.

"Are you serious? That makes me so happy!". James said as he hugged her.

"Yeah, I sure I made the right choice. Let's get head to prom". Zoey said as she and James smiled to each other and walked out the room hand in hand.

 *****************************The Real Love***********************************************

When Chase arrived to the prom, he went to look for his friends. He found them hanging at a near by table, so we went towards them.

"Hi guys!". Chase said.

"Chase!". Everyone greeted happily.

Chase smiled and sat next to Lisa.

"Wow Chase, you look great in that Tuxedo". Lola commented.

"I try". Chase joked.

He notice that Quinn's date was Dustin and that Logan's date was Stacy. Both of them look uncomfortable around their dates but gave each other small smiles when they thought no one was looking.

"Logan, let's go dance!". Stacy whined as she dragged Logan to the dance floor.

Chase looked at Logan and Stacy, then at his friends.

"Why did Logan chose Stacy as her prom date? I mean you can clearly see that he's having the worst time of his life".

"I don't know. A couple of weeks ago he's been acting weird. He hasn't had a date, he's not hitting on girls like he used too, and he goes to the library everyday. It's like someone has changed him". Michael replied.

Quinn starting biting her nail as she listen.

"Maybe, he felt sorry for Stacy not having a date, so he offer himself to be her prom date, even thought he doesn't look happy, he did a nice thing for her and that's what counts". Lisa added.

Chase and the rest nodded.

Just then Lola spotted Zoey and James approaching their table.

"Zoey and James are coming". Lola whispered to the rest.

Chase sat up straight and Michael gave him a confused look.

"Hi". Zoey and James said standing behind Chase.

"Hey". Everyone replied.

James pulled some chairs from another table and place them next to Chase. Zoey sat next to Chase and next to her sat James. He looked away from Zoey as the table was silent for a couple of minutes. Then ther attention was drawn to the guy on the stage getting ready to speak.

"It's time for us to announce prom Princess/Prince and Prom Queen/King! Our Prom Princess for this year is... Lola Martinez!". The announcer announced.

Lola quickly got up and went up the stage to receive her crown.

"Even though this student hasn't been at PCA for a whole semester, he still was nominated. So Our prom Prince, who will have the honor to join Lola is... Chase Matthews!". He announced.

"Wow Chase, congrats". Vince congratulated.

"Come on Chase, your Prince crown is waiting". Michael said.

"I don't want to be prom Prince". Chase said.

"Sorry Chase, but you have no choice". Lisa patted him on the back.

Chase sighted and stood up. He walked over to Lola and the announcer gave him his crown.

"Give them an applause to PCA's new Prom Princess and Prince!". The guy said as everyone started clapping.

Then a photographer came up to them and asked for a picture. Chase wrapped around his arm around Lola's shoulders and smiled at the camera.

"Now I want go announce our prom Queen and King for this year. Our prom Queen for this year is...Zoey Brooks!".

Zoey stood up and went up the stage to receive her crown. She then stood next to Chase, and Lola.

"And finally our prom King is no other than...James Garrett!".

James high fives Vince, Dustin and Michael and went up stage to join Zoey. After he received his crown, he and Zoey took their prom king and queen picture and shared a kiss. Lola looked at Chase as he faced away from them.

The photographer came to the winners.

"Guys can I have a picture of all of you". He asked.

They all nodded and got closer together. Lola wrapped her arm with Chase's, while he wrapped his arm around Zoey's shoulders and James placed her arm around Zoey's waist. Zoey placed her arms at the back of each boy and smiled at the camera.

"Perfect! Thanks guys and congratulations!". He said as he left.

"Okay now both pairs of winners are going to dance their special Prom dance". The announcer said.

James grabbed Zoey's hand and leaded her to the center while Lola and Chase stood behind.

"Come on Chase, it's going to be fun". Lola said as she grabbed his hand.

"Let's do this". Chase smiled at Lola, but she could feel Chase sadness. They went and stood next to Zoey and James. The song of Lifehouse called you and me.

"What day is it? And in what month?  
This clock never seemed so alive  
I can't keep up and I can't back down  
I've been losing so much time

'Cause it's you and me and all of the people with nothing to do, nothing to lose  
And it's you and me and all of the people  
And I don't know why I can't keep my eyes off of you".

Chase looked over at Zoey and slowly drew back his attention to the front, not making eye contact with Lola. She looked back at Zoey and James who smiled at each other and she lay her head on his shoulder.

"All of the things that I want to say just aren't coming out right  
I'm tripping on words  
You got my head spinning  
I don't know where to go from here

'Cause it's you and me and all of the people with nothing to do, nothing to prove  
And it's you and me and all of the people  
And I don't know why I can't keep my eyes off of you

Something about you now  
I can't quite figure out  
Everything she does is beautiful  
Everything she does is right

Lola layed her head on Chase's shoulders.

"Are you feeling okay?". She asked and Chase looked down at her.

"Yeah I'm fine. Why do you ask?".

"Well, you look kinda lost".

He scoffed and smiled at her.

" I just need some time to adjust to the new stuff that's happening around me". Chase replied.

"Cause it's you and me and all of the people with nothing to do, nothing to lose  
And it's you and me and all of the people  
And I don't know why I can't keep my eyes off of you

And me and all of the people with nothing to do and nothing to prove  
And it's you and me and all of the people  
And I don't know why I can't keep my eyes off of you

What day is it?  
And in what month?  
This clock never seemed so alive".

The song ended and everyone started clapping and cheering. James and Chase escorted each girl to their tables.

"Congratulations, you all!". Michael said as everyone took their seats.

Lola sat next to Vince and gave him a kiss on his cheek.

"I kinda got jealous when I saw you and Chase that close to each other". Vince joked.

"Well that's good". Lola said.

Everyone looked at Lola confused.

"Why is that good?". Zoey asked.

"Because that means she has eyes only for me".

They all started laughing except for Chase who looked lost in thought.

"Umm, why don't we go dance?". Michael suggested.

Everyone nodded and started heading to the center of the dance floor except for Michael and Chase.

"Michael aren't you coming?". Lisa asked.

"Yeah? I just have to talk to Chase for a minute. I'll catch up with you soon". Michael said and Lisa nodded.

Chase grabbed his drink and took a little sip.

"Chase, are you okay?". Michael asked.

"Why is everyone asking me that". Chase said, facing Michael.

"Because your not acting like yourself. You look sad with a mixture of disappointment, but your still trying so hard to keep your good sense of humor, which we see that your having trouble".

"I'm sorry okay? It's just hard to see the perfect world that I had here, fell apart just by a couple of months of me being away. Don't worry to much Mike, I'll be fine".

"There's nothing to be sorry for man, what I'm saying is that since you got here, we've seen that like some of us, you have also changed, and we don't want that. We want the Chase who laughed at my stupid jokes, who was clumsy all the time, the one who came to hang with us even when he had something else to do. This Chase, that I'm seeing right now, is a serous, absent - Minded, and distracted". Michael explained.

"I'll eventually get used to this new world, I just need time". Chase said as he looked at Michael. He nodded and stood up.

"Well be waiting for you man. Do you want to join me and Lisa". Michael replied as he pointed to the dance floor.

"Nah, I think I'm going to head to my dorm room".

"But prom isn't half over".

"I'm just really tired. I had a long flight from England, and I want to get some rest, but I'll see you tomorrow". Chase said as he stood up and grabbed his drink.

"Okay, I'll see you tomorrow then". Michael said as he waved goodbye to his friend, who disappeared though the dark night.

 *****************************The Real Love***********************************************

The Next day was an off day for the students and staff. Zoey was the first one to wake up and saw that Quinn and Lola were still fast asleep. She stood up and quietly made her way to the bathroom to take a shower. After she finished and got back to her room, her roommates were already up getting changed.

"Good morning guys". Zoey said as she dried her hair with her towels.

"Hey Zoey". They girls answered.

Just then Quinn received a call from Logan.

"Hello?". She answered.

"Quinn, baby tell the girls to meet us at the quad". Logan replied.

He looked at her roommates who we're busy getting their make up done. She turned away from them and continued talking.

"Why?".

"Because we're having a picnic to catch up with Chase".

"Okay I'll tell them".

"Love you". Logan sweetly replied.

"Me too". Quinn smiled.

She hung up and kept smiling.

"Who called you?". Zoey asked.

Quinn turned around to see her friends.

"Logan, he said to meet him and the guys at the PCA quad. There doing a welcome back picnic, for Chase".

"Oh, well I'm ready". Lola said.

"Just give me at least 2 minutes to be ready". Zoey said as she brushed her hair.

"Sure". Lola and Quinn said as they sat on Quinn's bed.

Lola motioned Quinn to start a conversation with Zoey but she shook her head not wanting too. Lola cleared her throat.

"So, Zoe. How are things with James?".

"We're good, pretty solid right now".

"So why were you having those doubts about your relationship with James?". Lola asked. Quinn elbowed her and Lola mouthed 'What'.

"Maybe because, I knew that Chase was about to come back, and since I hadn't told him about James, and I guess I was afraid of how he was going to take the news. But after that talk that we had, everything was cleared up between us and we're good". Zoey answer finishing doing her hair.

"That's good". Quinn smiled.

"Yeah. I'm ready now, we can head to the quad". Zoey grabbed her keys and waited as Lola and Quinn got up and walked out with Zoey closing the door behind.

When the girls walked to the quad, they saw Lisa and the boys talking to each other. As they got closer James notice Zoey running towards him, so he turned and they collided in a hug.

"Hey guys". Quinn and Lola greeted. Vince came up to Lola and gave her a quick kiss while she hugged him.

"Hi girls ready to go?". Logan asked giving Quinn a small smile.

"We sure are". Quinn said and the rest started walking along until they got to the picnic area. Lisa who had a basket, took out a white and red, squared blanket and placed it on the fresh green grass. The guys took some cups and a bottle of sparkling juice and started serving everyone, while the girls took some smoked sandwiches made by Michael and Lisa.

They all sat down and started eating.

"These are some good sandwiches". Vince said as he continued to eat and the rest nodded in agreement.

"Most of the work was done by this beautiful young lady, who's sitting to my right". Michael eyed Lisa, who smiled at him.

"Michael! I'm blushing". Lisa leaned on to Michael's arm.

Everyone gave the couple a smile.

"So Chase, tell us, how was Covington?". Logan asked.

Chase drank some of his juice and sat the cup down so he could answer Logan's question.

"It was okay, I mean, it wasn't PCA, but it was nice being there".

"Did you date any girls while over there? . Logan asked once again, but this time he looked at Zoey who set all her attention to Chase's response.

"I actually did meet some girls, but I didnt went on dates with any of them because, I... Wanted to maintain loyal to the girl I really loved".

"Wait, if you loved PCA so much, why did you go to Covington?". James asked.

"The girl that I liked transferred to Covington, so she could be close to her parents. I knew I couldn't be away from her because when she left...she took my heart with her. I begged my parents into letting me transfer to Covington and after alot of begging, they finally let me do it, but... When I got to Covington, her roommate told me she had transferred back to PCA. Then we had a video chat later that day and she and I confessed that we loved each other and she told me to transfer back to PCA, but I couldn't because, I had promised my parents that I would stay at least one full semester, so we decided to wait until I got back to try a romantic relationship". Chase explained.

"So are you two together now?". James asked.

Chase looked down.

"No. She's with someone else, and I don't want to ruin her relationship with her new love". Chase said looking back up and drinking more of his juice.

"Well you should get her back, steel her away from him, I mean you've waited a long time just to date this girl. It's not fair for you just to come back and find out that another guy took her away from you". James encourage him.

"That's what I tell him, but he doesn't listen". Logan smiled but received a punch in the arm by Michael, and an annoyed look from, Quinn, and Lola.

"It's not that easy. We both agreed that everything would we cool, in between us, even if we were dating other people, and I'm trying to keep my promise. I want to see her happy and from what I've seen, she's really happy with him". Chase replied not looking at Zoey while as he spoke.

Everyone sat in a awkward silence, until Michael broke it.

"So changing the subject. Who's going to the camping field trip tomorrow?".

Everyone raised their hands.

"I think it's great that teachers are giving us the opportunity to attend to the camping trip, which only the the first one hundred people that signed up yesterday, would get to go". Quinn said.

"And luckily for us, we're all in! ". Lola added.

"It's going to be great!". Lisa said, high fiving Lola.

Just then Chase got a text message. He looked at his friends with an apologetic look.

"Well, it was nice hanging with you guys, but I have to go". He said as he stood up.

"Where you headed?". Michael asked.

"To...the quad. I'm meeting someone there. Sorry guys I can't have her waiting, I'll see you guys later". Chase said as he left running waving goodbye to his friends.

"Wow, who thought Chase would find someone to distract himself, so quick". Logan commented as he smirked.

The girls, including Michael and Logan discreetly looked at Zoey who wrapped her arm around James, and had a worried look.

"Logan can we have a talk with you?". Quinn said as she and Lola stood up.

"Sure". Logan replied. He stood up and followed the girls to another tree.

"What are you trying to do Logan?". Quinn asked, quite annoyed.

"What do you mean?". Logan innocently replied.

"Don't play dumb with us. Why were you asking Chase about him dating girls in front of Zoey? You know that it's a uncomfortable topic for both of them. Are you trying to make them feel bad". Lola asked angrily.

"That's the goal". Logan answered.

Lola slapped her forehead, while Quinn shook her head in disappointment.

"You so stupid Logan! Your hurting them both you Idiot". Lola replied.

"I'm not hurting them okay? I'm making them realize that they still like each other, and if this is the only way of opening their eyes, then it's the only way. I don't care what anyone thinks, I have my own plans of getting Zoey and Chase together, see even James agrees with me". Logan defended himself.

"Yeah, the only problem is that James, doesn't know that the guy Chase is talking about is him!". Lola responded crossing her arms.

"Whatever". Logan said as he started walking away to the rest.

"Since when is he so carrying?". Lola asked.

"I don't know". Quinn said getting a little nervous.

 *************************The Real Love******************************

"Stephanie". Chase greeted with a hug.

"Hey bro, it's good seen you again!". Stephanie replied.

Stephanie is Chase's stepsister. She had just transferred to PCA to start her Sophomore year. She was short like Quinn, and had dark brown eyes. They got to know each other more, when at the age of 10 Chase's dad brought her to celebrate chase's 12 birthday party. They bonded immediately, buy lost contact when Chase decided to come to PCA, but now their finally back together.

"So why did you decide to come to PCA two weeks before our Spring break?". Chase asked.

"I just couldn't help it Chase, I wanted to see the school, which is huge by the way". She laughed.

"Well I'm glad you're here".

"Me too".

"So want me to show you around, like I promise?". Chase asked.

"Nah, I'm really tired. I want to go straight to my room, but we can talk there. If that's okay with you?". She told him a bit embarrassed.

"That's fine with me". Chase smiled as he grabbed her backpack and they started walking towards Brenner Hall. They talked along the way until they got to room 104 which was a room for one person. They entered, and Stephanie sat on her bed rubbing her neck.

"So, are you going to introduce me to your friends later?". She asked.

Chase who was getting a bottle of blix, for him and her sister, looked at her and sat next to her, giving her the blix.

"Yeah, your going to love them, I don't know about Logan, but I'm sure you'll like everyone else".

"Is Logan that jerk you sometimes talk about?". Stephanie asked.

"Same one". Chase smiled.

She smiled at him.

"So, how's dad? And your mom?". Chase asked.

"There not doing so well. He's been so distant lately, he stays at work late, because he claims that he has work to do".

"That's how he started with my mom".

"What are you saying?". She asked confused.

"Years ago, when my dad was with your mom, still married to my mom, we didn't know that he had another family and everytime he wanted to see you and your mom, he started giving my mom excuses about staying late at work, but my mom obviously found about dad's secret and filled the divorce papers. They still had to maintain a good relationship, just so I wouldn't get hurt, but with the glares that they gave each other, I kinda notice what was going on. Anyways what I'm saying is that dad might be cheating on your mom". Chase explained.

"I can't believe it! Why can't he just settle down with one family!". She angrily asked.

"That's the kind of guy he is".

Stephanie looked straight at Chase's eyes and smiled.

"You look like dad, you even got he's green eyes. But you have your moms kind heart. Thanks for being there for me, thanks for letting me be your sister, even if it's from different moms".

"You have nothing to thank me sis. Your my blood and I wouldn't denied my own blood, never". Chase hugged her and kissed her forehead.

"Hey Chase, do you have a map to the school? When I got here the office told me they were out". She asked.

"I don't think so, but I think Michael has one. I'm sure of it. I'll go and see if he has it". Chase said as he stood up.

"That be nice". She replied standing up as well.

"Maybe later I can take you out to Sushi Rox".

"Sounds like a plan! I'll see you later then". She said as Chase nodded and waved goodbye.

Chase made his way to Michael's room. When he got there he knocked and entered, but he found a surprise that made him gasp. Quinn and Logan were on the couch kissing. When they notice Chase standing on the doorway mouth open, they looked at each other shocked.

"Get In!". Logan hissed standing up, and pulling Chase inside and closing the door behind.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to interrupt". Chase apologize.

"Chase this is not what you think okay?". Quinn told Chase going up to him.

"Yeah, this is just an... Effect from the sun!". Logan added.

Quinn and Chase looked at him confused.

"An effect from the sun? Look guys since I got here, I've noticed how you two gave each other those flirty looks, so I kinda knew you two had something going on". Chase smiled.

"So are you going to tell?". Logan asked.

"No. I'm going to tell you guys decide to tell the others at your own time".

Logan and Quinn sighted in relief.

"Thank you Chase". Quinn said.

Chase nodded.

"Hey Logan, do you know if Michael has a school map that I can't borrow?". Chase asked.

"What, have you forgotten where everything is on campus, with just 9 months of being away?". Logan joked.

"It's not for me you jerk. It's for a friend". Chase said.

Logan smiled and went to look under Michael's bed, and found a box which had a bunch of magazines, and in there he found the map. He stood up and handed it to Chase.

"Thanks". Chase said.

"So Chase, how are things going with Zoey or have you finally forgotten about her with you new little girl friend from this morning?". Logan asked.

"Logan!". Quinn said.

"Logan, I'm sick and tired of you all asking me about Zoey and me. There's no more Zoey and me anymore, now it's James and Zoey. Can we be a little more mature and move on from this". Chase replied annoyed as he went to the door.

"Congrats on your new relationship and thanks for the map. Oh and one thing I know for personal experience, when you two start making out in here, lock the door. Just to be on the safe side". Chase said as he exited the room, closing the door behind him.

"What does he mean by 'Personal Experience?". Logan asked himself.

"I think he meant, that time Zoey barged in, when he and Rebecca were kissing". Quinn explained.

"Ah, Right". Logan said looking at Quinn.

* * *

Later that day Chase took Stephanie to Sushi Rox, just like he promise her. They sat down and ordered their food.

"So, how are you liking PCA?". Chase asked.

"It's a pretty amazing school, with a great view. The only problem is that I have to walk a long way just to get to the library and to all my, soon to be classes".

"Well that's not going to be a problem. I bought a Jet X for you to ride anywhere you want".

"But aren't they expensive?". Stephanie said shocked.

"They are, but while I was at England, I got a job three as a waiter in a cafe and they payed really well, so since you told me you were coming, I decided to buy one for you". Chase explained with a smile on his face.

"Your the best!". She said squeezing his hand.

"I thought I was". Chase joked and she smiled.

Just then Michael, Lola, Quinn and Logan entered Sushi Rox, and spotted Chase. They immediately made their way towards his table.

"Hi Chase!". Everyone greeted.

"Hey". Chase answered looking up at them.

They notice that Chase was holding this girls hand, and Logan smirked.

"Aren't you going to present us to your new lady friend?". Logan asked.

"I sure am. Guys this is Stephanie, my SISTER". Chase said making sure they heard his last word correctly.

They were all shocked.

"This is your Step Sister!". Michael asked.

"Yeah, I told you guys that she was coming, didn't I?". Chase asked confused.

"We completely forgot". Lola said sitting next to Stephanie followed by Quinn.

"I'm Lola and this is Quinn". Lola said extending her hand while Quinn waved.

"Nice to meet you". She replied accepting her hand shake and waved a Quinn.

"I'm Michael, and this here is my obnoxious friend Logan". Michael introduced.

Everyone gave a small chuckle.

"Thanks for the nice introduction Michael. I'm Logan Reese, I'm at your service for anything that you'll like... Anything!". Logan said graving her hand and kissing it.

"Okay, okay, that's enough". Chase said grabbing Logan's hand out of his sisters hand.

Stephanie smiled at his overprotective brother.

"So I guess Stephanie is not going to tomorrow's field trip uh?". Michael sadly asked.

"Actually, I am going. They had some extra seats available, and they offer me one". Stephanie replied.

"What's wrong with people now days, I mean they first tell us that we're full and now we have some extra sits?". Logan said rolling his eyes.

Lola leaned close to Stephanie.

"You'll soon get used to his rude and self-absorbed attitude". Lola whispered.

"Well if he starts to piss me off, I'll have to do something about it". She whispered back.

Lola let out a smile.

"I have a good feeling that were going to be really good friends".

They all continued talking until a couple entering Sushi Rox caught their attention. It was Zoey and James. Suddenly the table was silent which made Stephanie be very confused. James looked around the restaurant and spotted their table. He grabbed Zoey's hand and walked towards them.

"Hi everyone!". James and Zoey greeted.

"Hey!". They all replied..

"Is there room for us to sit with you guys". James asked.

"Oh yeah". Michael replied scouting in for them to make space for the couple. They sat and James noticed a new face.

"Is this your new close friend, Logan has been talking about?". James asked.

Chase and Stephanie looked at each other, knowing what he was trying to say.

"Um, I don't know what your friend has babbled about me, but the truth is that we don't like each other liken that because he's my BROTHER". Stephanie replied nicely.

For the first time since Chase talked with Zoey, he smiled at her and she happily smiled back.

"Wow, it's nice to meet you. I'm James and this is my Girlfriend Zoey". James introduced.

"I'm Stephanie Matthews, I'm Chase's younger sister". She replied.

"Well welcome to PCA!". Zoey said.

"Thank you". Stephanie responded.

They talked for a little while until they got their Sushi. Then they stayed for another half hour until, James excused himself, to go help one of his friends, and the rest decided to go back to their dorms. Michael walked Lisa to room 234, while Chase, and Vince, along with Logan, who tagged along with them, walked Stephanie, Lola, Zoey, and Quinn to Room 102, and 101. When they got there, Vince and Lola shared a passionate kiss and said their goodbyes, Logan, gave Quinn a wink and left with Vince. The girls entered their room except for Zoey who seem to be waiting for Chase.

"Well sis, I'll see you tomorrow. Be sure to pack now if you don't want to miss the bus". Chase said.

"I already have something packed for tomorrow's field trip, so I'm all set up". Stephanie told Chase. She looked at Zoey who was behind Chase leaning against the wall.

"Goodnight Chase". She said as she entered her room.

"Night". He replied and she closed the door. He ran a hand through his hair giving a long sigh and turned around not knowing that Zoey was waiting for him.

"You scared me! I thought you were already inside your room?". Chase asked in shocked.

"I was waiting for you". Zoey said standing up straight.

"For what?". He asked confused.

"Wait here". She told him as she entered her room and coming back with something behind her back.

"What you got there?". Chase questioned.

She smiled and showed him an exact replica of the giraffe she had given him at the fair. The one that Logan also ripped it's head out.

"You got yourself another giraffe". Chase happily responded.

"It's not mine, its yours. I bought another one to replace the one Logan impaled". Zoey said handing him the giraffe. He took it in his hands and looked back at Zoey confused.

"You didn't have to buy me another one, but I really appreciate it". He smiled.

"I hope you did. Well I better get inside, but I'll see you tomorrow". She said coming closer to him.

"Yeah, tomorrow". Chase replied getting a little nervous.

She stepped closer to him and hugged him. She then kissed his cheek and went inside her room and waved goodbye, closing the door. Chase stood there waving back until her door was closed. He looked at the giraffe and back at room 101.

"Zoey? Why are you making this harder than it already is". He asked himself out loud.

He then turned around and almost had a heart attack when he saw her sister leaning against her door, looking at Chase.

"Stephanie! What are you doing out here!?". Chase asked laying a hand on his heart.

"We need to talk". She replied grabbing his hand and leading him out of the dorm building.

"Stephanie! We're going to get in trouble! Out curfew ends at 10 nd it's 10:05, you should be in your room sleeping for tomorrow's field trip". Chase argued as he was dragged.

"Don't worry about that, if someone catches us, I have a plan". She replied as she headed to the fountain. When they got there, she let Chase go and sat on the edge of the fountain.

"Sit". She ordered.

Chase sat next to her.

"So? What are we talking about?". Chase asked.

"I saw you and Zoey talking. Is she the girl dad said you always talked about?". She asked.

"Dad told you about Zoey?". He asked curiously.

"He didn't say any names, but yeah. When you started eight grade here, I overheard my dad telling my mom that you were head over heels over this girl and how you were afraid to tell her how you felt about her because you thought it was going to ruin your friendship with her". She explained.

"I told dad not to tell anyone about this! I should've known better". He said rolling his eyes.

"So, Zoey's the girl your in love with?". She asked.

"I was in love with her, before I went to England. I'm not in love with her anymore". Chase told his sister, who seem to not buy it.

"I don't believe you. Why did you go to England anyways?". She replied.

"To many questions for one night". Chase responded as he stood up. "Look Stephanie, when I'm ready, I'll tell you everything you want to know, I promise. Now let me take you to your room". He said as she nodded understanding his brothers decision, but before she followed Chase to her dorm a voice called.

"What are you two doing here!? Its after curfew!". A female voice yelled through the dark night. Chase and Stephanie looked at each other. After a couple of seconds, they saw that it was coco, who walked towards them, with arms crossed.

"Coco! It's great seen you again!". Chase said.

Coco looked at him, trying to figure out who he was.

"Chase Matthews! I thought you were in England?". She asked, a little less angry.

"I was, I just got here yesterday afternoon".

"Oh, well welcome back, but still have to follow school rules. No hanging out with girlfriends after curfew!".

"I'm sorry, but I'm not her girlfriend, I'm his step sister Stephanie, I'm new here. You see I went to Sushi Rox and I forgot my way back to my dorm, so I called my brother Chase, to help me find my way back to my room". Stephanie explained.

Coco looked convinced with Stephanie's lie and nodded.

"You should of started with that. Chase help your sister get back to her dorm, and after your done, go straight to yours". Coco said as she started leaving."Oh and Stephanie, Welcome to PCA". Coco said with a smile as she disappeared in the distance.

"She totally bought it". Chase congratulated.

"I'm the best at lying". Stephanie joked.

"You sure are. Come on let me take you to your room". Chase said as both of them started walking back to her dorm.

"Look, Chase we're not done talking about this subject okay? If you decide not to tell me what happened in between you and Zoey, I'll find out some other way, but be sure that I'll find out". Stephanie seriously said.

Chase didn't say a word, and entered the from building.

* * *

The next came, and Everyone was waiting outside in the cold morning, for the the last couple of students to arrive. Lola, Zoey, Quinn, Lisa and Stephanie, where talking, while the guys talked separated from them.

"Okay PCA Students! Let's get going!". Dean Rivers announced and everyone rushed to the first bus while another group of students rushed to the second. Chase sat at the very back, by the window, and Logan sat next to him. Michael, sat with Lisa, Zoey with James in the seat next to Logan and Chase. Lola and Vince sat four seats ahead James and Zoey, and Quinn and Stephanie sat in front of them.

As the bus started to move, Stephanie turned to Quinn

"How long do you think is going to take, for us to get to the camp?".

"I think like, an hour and half". Quinn replied looking at her sap watch.

"Good, cause I need you guys to tell me the whole story about the relationship Chase has with Zoey".

Lola who was behind them, joined the conversation.

"Why are you so interested?". Lola asked.

"Because back in Boston, My dad talked to my mom about this girl Chase liked. He never mentioned any names, but I think the girl dad was talking about was Zoey. But now that I'm here, I see the complete opposite. Both of them seem so distant, how that he came back from England. Not exactly how my dad describe his relationship with her. Can you guys tell me what happen I'm between those two?". Stephanie pleaded.

Quinn and Lola looked at each other and then back at Vince who had his eyes closed, listening to music.

"Okay. Well tell you everything". Quinn said.

"Yeah, I mean, we have nothing to lose". Lola added.

"Awesome!". Stephanie smiled.

"3 and half years ago, PCA approved that girls could finally be enrolled to this school after being a school only for boys for a long time. Chase was the first to meet Zoey on her first day at PCA, and from what the guys have told us, he Immediately fell in love with her. They became really good best friends and that's how it stayed for the next 3 years, until Zoey's parents came to PCA to give her and her brother Dustin the big news of her dad being offered a new job in England. They offered Zoey and Dustin to come with them, so they could be much closer together as a family". Quinn said.

"Zoey decided to think about it, while her brother said no to their parents offer. She came and told us what her parents told her about England and we couldn't believe that she was actually thinking on leaving PCA. She told us that Chase still didn't know about her possibilities of leaving and that she was going to ask for his opinion because it meant everything to her. We told her to do whatever Chase said, since he loved her so much, we knew that he was going to tell Zoey not to leave". Lola finished sighting.

"What? What happened next?". Stephanie asked really interested in the story.

Lola looked at Quinn and she decided to continue

"Well, you see Steph, before Zoey went to talk with your brother, some rumors began to wander around campus, about Zoey leaving to England which came to Chase's ears from different people that he didn't even knew, so he got really mad at Zoey for not telling her best friend first. When Zoey came to his room to talk about England, he had the obnoxious attitude that Logan has, and since he thought Zoey had already made her mind about England, he began telling her to get heavy clothes and to be careful walking down the streets now that she was going there. He didn't even let her explain, and that hurt Zoey. She then decided that she was leaving PCA, and that week was the most saddest week ever. We didn't see Chase hang out with Zoey anymore and he didn't even showed up to say goodbye to Zoey". Quinn explained, looking at Lola to continue.

"So Zoey left. Later that night Michael found Chase, supposedly working on his volleyball serving. Michael asked him, if he knew that today Zoey was leaving, and he responded like if he didn't even cared. Then both guys got into an argument, chase telling him that why should he say goodbye to Zoey, is she didn't care about his opinion about her going to England, and Michael told him that when Zoey went to talk to him, she hadn't made her mind, and that if he had told Zoey to stay, she'd still be here. Chase realized the mistake he had made and ran to the lounge asking us for Zoey's new number, but he was too late, Zoey was already flying to England. The next day Chase asked Quinn, Michael and me, to prepare a the chatting software, so he could apologize to Zoey. When he finally got himself to connect with Zoey, he apologized to her and she accepted his apologize. He then asked her when she was coming back to PCA, and she told him that she can't just hop in a plane and go back to PCA, she decided that she was going to stay there and it was her final decision. Chase understood and decided to continue his life without Zoey, but he found this girl named Gretchen, who was a girl that almost looked like Zoey, but this girl was absolutely gross. And we found out that he hung out with this girl, because he looked like Zoey, so the guys had a talk with Chase, but they left the video chat on, without knowing. Zoey saw the whole conversation that the guys were having and she heard the confession chase made to Logan and Michael about he being in love with her". Lola paused looking back at Quinn.

"So, Zoey knowing that Chase was on love with her, decided to come back to PCA and talk with Chase, but one thing she didn't know was that Chase had transferred to Covington, just to be with her. Both of them had a talk via video chat and confessed to each other that they liked each other. Zoey then asked him the same question he asked her, she told him to come back to PCA, but he said that he couldn't, because his parents told him to stay at least a full semester, so they decided to try their relationship when he got back, but also promised that there was not going to be a problem of they both were in a relationship, because back when Chase was here, they both had alot of relationships with other people and didn't affect their friendship, so they had nothing to worry about. I don't think Chase thought that Zoey would be in a relationship when he got back, buy she is, and he decided to keep the promise they made to each other and not interfere in Zoey's relationships with James". Lola finished.

Stephanie looked stunned by what both girls had told her. She looked back at Chase, who was leaning back in his seat looking out his window. She then turned to Zoey, who had her head on James shoulders. She looked back at the two girls.

"I feel so, bad for him". Stephanie said.

"Us too, but we have to respect Chase's decision in not interfering in Zoey's relationships with James". Quinn responded.

"Yeah. How about that giraffe Zoey gave him yesterday night?". Stephanie asked.

"Giraffe?... Oh! You see One day we all went to the fair and Chase won Zoey an adorable octopus and she decided to do the same and won him a giraffe, so that giraffe was really special to Chase. When Logan and Michael went to talk with Chase about Gretchen, and his feelings about Zoey, Logan teased Chase, telling him that if he didn't miss Zoey, should've shouldn't care about a stuffed animal that she gave her and he ripped the giraffes head off making Chase tackle him to the wall. So Zoey decided to buy him a new one". Lola explained.

Stephanie sat back down and looked out her window.

"Why is this happening to him? He's a good guy, he deserves to be happy. I never thought love could be so difficult". She said.

"We're sure that he'll soon is going to we happy, if not with Zoey, it sure be with someone else". Lola said as she sat back down with her sleeping boyfriend.

Quinn turned to see back at the front looking down.

With the talk that the girls had, they soon realized that they were already arriving to The California Campsite. All the students got off the busses and waited for the deans instructions.

"Alright, I want you guys to start looking around the campsite. Rules, I don't want girlfriend and boyfriends together on this, so start looking for someone else people". The Dean said.

"I'll be with Chase then". Michael said coming up to Chase.

"Why don't we all go together?". Zoey asked Quinn, Lola, Stephanie and Lisa.

"Are you sure we can do that Zo?". Lisa asked.

"He said no boyfriend and girlfriends together. He didn't say about not having a group of five". Zoey pointed out.

The girls smiled and joined Zoey. Michael looked at Logan, James and Vince.

"Why don't we hang out together?". He asked.

"Yeah, why not?". Vince said joining along with Logan and James.

"Bye guys!". The girls said as they stared to look around.

"Bye!". They yelled as they went the other way.

The guys began looking around the place, seen Beautiful plants, dangerous poison Ivy, and some footprints of other animals.

"So, where are you guys heading for summer brake?". Logan said, starting a conversation.

"I'm going to Maryland, to visit some relatives that I have there". Michael replied, stepping over a old log.

"Unfortunately, I'm going back to my hometown". Vince sadly said following James, who was leading the group.

"Well as you guys know, I'm going with Zoey to Hawaii. Its going to be awesome!". James excitedly responded.

Logan rolled his eyes.

"Chase? Where are you headed?". Logan asked.

"Me and Stephanie are going back to Boston, to be with our family". Chase replied.

"How about you Reese?". James asked.

"I'm going to my parents summer house in Santa Barbara". Logan replied proudly.

As they continued to chat about their lives, Chase decided to take another route, while his friends continued walking forward not noticing his absence. He walked and walked, and found this beautiful waterfall, that had clear sparkling water. He found a rock and sat down, picking up some pebbles and started throwing them, one by one toward the water. Then a memory came to his mind.

 ** _Flashback_**

 _Chase and Zoey were sitting near the pond, him apologizing and she looking for answers, to why he went through all that trouble, just to go with her to the dance._

 _"To protect you. You know guys, they can be jerks and I didn't want you going with out a jerk". Chase explained_

 _"So, to protect me from going out to the dance with a jerk...". Zoey began._

 _"I know. I acted like a jerk. Oh the irony. I guess it wasn't the best plan?". Chase responded._

 _"No... But it was sweet". She replied looking at him._

 _"Sweet?". He said as he threw another rock._

 _"Yeah, but"._

 _"But?". He looked at her._

 _"Your lame at throwing rocks". Zoey smiled._

 _"What!?". Chase asked, not believing his ears._

 _"Here, you have to snap your wrist and...". Zoey said as she grabbed the rock Chase was holding and threw it making it slide through the water._

 _"Alright". Chase agreed taking another rock and throwing it, making Zoey laugh. They continued to have fun and making fun of each others at throwing rocks the whole afternoon._

 ** _End Flashback._**

He smiled at the memory and threw a pebble, just like Zoey had taught him, but he just couldn't do it like Zoey. He took his backpack off and grabbed his notebook and a pencil. He looked at the beautiful paradise and started writing.

 ** _I know I'm not going to be back Any moment in your mind_**

 ** _I had to let you go_**

 ** _No matter how many times I pray to heaven to be with you_**

 ** _Now, nothing is the same_**

 ** _it's over_**

〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰

He then felt a presence behind him and quickly turned around to see Quinn looking down at him with a smile.

"You wanted to be alone too uh?". She asked.

"Yeah. Here Sit". He said as he patted the rock beside him.

"So what's your reason for getting away from the others?". Quinn asked sitting next to him.

"I don't know, I just like being alone with myself and my own thoughts". He replied closing the notebook he had open.

"You've changed, you know? Your not the same Chase that we used to know. Your really independent now". Quinn said looking at Chase and back at the waterfall.

"I'm really happy, with how England changed me. But talking about you, why are you here?". Chase asked changing the subject.

"I'm just really upset". Quinn said.

"What about?". Chase asked.

She sighed.

"About my secret relationship with Logan. I just can't take it. We love each other, but it kills me to keep it a secret". Quinn confessed.

Chase turned to her.

"So, why don't you guys make your relationship public?".

"Because, we're waiting for the right moment. We don't think is time for everyone to know about us yet. What do you think? Should we confess or wait for us to feel more confident".

"I think you guys should. I mean you have the choice to decide when to tell them, but you have nothing to lose really. After this break that we're going to take, Senior year is coming and it's going to end in a flash, so if you want to enjoy this last year with Logan, you have to act quickly. No one can judge your relationship, and if for some reason they do, you and Logan have to stand strong and not let them break you and him apart". Chase said.

Quinn looked at Chase stunned.

"Wow, I never thought that I'll hear those words from you. But why didn't you applied this to your relationship with Zoey?".

"This wouldn't work with me and Zoey, because we weren't in a relationship like you and Logan are". Chase said.

Quinn decided not to question him more about him and Zoey because she knew that he didn't like talking about that subject. They sat in silence for a couple of minutes until Chase broke the silence.

"What us to go back to the campsite?". Chase asked standing up and giving Quinn his hand, for her to stand up.

"Yeah, let's go". Quinn responded accepting his hand and walking off with him back to their friends.

When they arrived back at the campsite, they saw their friends asking each other if they knew where they were.

"What if a psychotic freak is torturing them or something?". Michael commented.

"Oh Michael you and your ideas". Lola replied.

"There has to be a reasonable reason, for why...". James started but stopped in mid sentence when he saw Chase and Quinn approaching.

"Oh look, here they come". James pointed and the rest turned around. Logan, who was in worry for Quinn's suddenly disappearing from the group, started walking towards them.

"Where were you!? We were worried sick about you and you think is right to disappear like that without telling the group!". Logan said quite irritated.

"Calm down Logan". Chase said.

"Why are you so worried about Quinn? I thought you hated her?". Vince asked, making everyone very interested in Logan's answer.

"Uh...". He looked back at Quinn, who gave him a nervous look, and then back at the group.

"I don't technically hate her. Even if there's times that we have our problems, she's part of our group of friends and I think I'm entitled to be worried, if it relates to one of my friends, or am I wrong?". Logan crossed his arms.

Lola, Vince, Michael and James started clapping.

"Wow, I never thought to be hearing some pretty sophisticated words come out of Logan Reese". Michael said.

"What words did he say?". James sarcastically asked.

"Technically, and Entitled". Vince reminded.

"You you even know that those words mean?". Lola asked letting out a chuckle.

Zoey and Stephanie shooked their heads disagreeing with what her friends were doing.

"Of course I know what that means and I'm not answering, because it's a stupid conversation". Logan said.

"Yeah, yeah. Anyways, Where did you two run off". Zoey asked Walking towards Quinn and Chase.

Quinn and Chase looked at each other and then back at Zoey.

"I wanted to have so time by myself, so I went my own way". Chase replied.

"Me too and along the way me and Chase found each other. We walked for a little bit and then decided to come back here". Quinn added.

"Okay, but next time, please tell us where you guys are wandering off to". Zoey replied and Quinn and Chase nodded.

The day passed by fast and Dean Rivers had ordered the students to to find a nice spot to set up the tents and a fire to go with it. The gang decided to have their tents close together in a circle kinda way and put the fire in the middle. When they were all done setting up the tents and we're starting to set up the fire.

"Okay guys let's go find some logs for the fire". Chase said as the boys followed.

"Do you think that there's bears here?". Michael asked Logan who was walking next to him.

"I don't know? There might be? Don't tell me your scared of bears because that's a big, big problem". Logan said teasingly.

"Why is it a problem?".

"Because if your girlfriend thought that you were afraid of killing a bug, a bear for you could be the end of the world". Logan laughed and Michael punched him on his arm.

"Shut up Logan! Just to make it clear once again, I was, WAS afraid of rollercoasters, and Lisa made a mistake thinking that I was also afraid of a little innocent bug". Michael replied.

Chase and James who we're walking in front, listened to the whole argument Michael and Logan were having.

"But Michael, weren't you afraid to kill a bug back in ninth grade when we were...-". Chase began but Michael hushed him.

James, Chase and Logan shared a small laugh.

"I got over that. I just felt that... that gross bug might have a family, because all of them do, and I felt bad for the little insect". Michael explained.

"Yeah, right". Logan said passing right by him to catch up with James and Chase.

"Wait up!". Michael said as he ran after Logan.

When they returned with some logs, Quinn got some of them and placed them on the middle of a circle that they had already made with other logs. She asked Logan for his mirror and with the lights of the moon and her glasses, she quickly made the fire light up. They all sat on their respective logs and started talking.

"Why don't we play truth or dare?". Zoey offered.

Everyone nodded in excitement.

"Okay, I'll start. Michael truth or dare?". She asked.

"Truth". Michael replied.

"What do you daydream about the most?". Zoey asked.

"Easy. About having a paid vacation to Cancun just with my Lil Lisa". Michael and Lisa smiled at each other.

"My turn! Let's see, Quinn truth or dare?". Michael asked.

"Truth". She replied.

"Would you drop out of school if you were to win the lottery?". He asked.

"Absolutely not. My education is much important than what winning the lottery. But if there's a good specific amount I might actually think about it". Quinn replied. She looked at Logan and have him a small smile and he smiled back.

"Okay, Lola. Truth or dare?". Quinn asked.

"Dare". Lola said.

"With powder in your hand, smack the person to you left on the cheek".

Lola looked at her side and saw Vince. She turned back to Quinn.

"But I don't have any powder?".

Logan handed Quinn a huge bag filled with all kinds of stuff. She then found a bottle of baby powder and handed it to Lola. She poured some powder on her hand, and without any warning slapped Vince on his cheek. He touched his burning cheek and with his other hand rubbed his eyes to remove some of the powder that was caught in his eyes.

"Sorry, are you okay?". Lola whispered.

"I'm fine". He whispered back with a smile.

"Logan, truth or dare?". Lola asked.

"Truth". Logan replied.

"Where is the strangest place you've used the bathroom?". Lola asked.

For this question, Michael, Zoey and Chase let out a smile towards Logan.

"Out of my room window". Logan embarrassingly answered.

"Eww!". Lola, Lisa, Quinn and James said.

"Yeah, yeah, let's continue. Chase Truth or dare?". Logan asked.

"Dare". Chase said.

Logan thought for a moment.

"Chug a big glass of soda waterr in 15 seconds". Logan smirked.

Everyone looked at Logan shocked.

"But we don't have soda water". Chase pointed out.

"You really don't know we don't you". Logan said as he stood up and went inside his tent. He brought out a cold bottle of soda water and handed one to Chase.

"Okay Chase, ready?". Logan asked as he looked at his watch.

Chase nodded and started drinking while Logan counted. Everyone saw Chase in surprise as he finished drinking in ten seconds.

"Wow Chase. You really surprised me this time". Logan said as he stood up and and from his tent grabbed a small cooler which had beer in in. He handed the guys a beer, but the girls gave them a cold stare, which made some of them with the exception of Chase and James not accept Logan's offer.

"What!? Are girls in charged of you now?". Logan asked irritated.

"We just want them to be happy with us". Michael replied.

"Whatever, more for us". Logan said as he drank some.

"How did you managed to bring beer here?". Vince asked.

"That's my secret". Logan smirked.

Stephanie leaned over to Chase.

"Are you seriously going to drink? Please don't start turning into dad Chase, your better than that". She whispered.

Chase looked at her and his eyes dropped.

"Your right". He replied and handed his unopened beer back to Logan.

"Why?". Logan asked.

"Because my sister is here, and I don't want to be a bad example to her". Chase replied and everyone smiled at him. James nodded and handed his beer back.

Logan rolled his eyes at them.

"Chase, is your turn". Quinn reminded.

"Oh yeah. James truth or dare?". Chase asked.

"Dare". He replied.

"Eat three spoonfuls of mustard!". Chase smiled and from the bag Quinn had, took a spoon and a bottle of mustard. He handed the stuff to James. He poured mustard on the spoon and placed it on his mouth and everything seem to go well until his last spoonful. He covered his mouth and threw up behind him. Everyone started laughing, even Zoey, who gave her bottle of water to his boyfriend.

After he stopped being nauseous they continued the game.

"Nice dare Chase". James congratulated.

"Thanks". Chase replied.

"Okay Steph? Truth or dare?". James asked.

Chase gave Stephanie a look.

"Steph?". He asked and she shrugged.

"Truth". She responded.

"Have you been in any fights while in school?". James asked.

"I had like 5 really bad fights back in Boston". She replied ashamed.

"You did? You never told me that?". Chase asked surprised.

''You know I love you Chase, but I'm not going to tell you every single secret I have".

Chase smiled, and nodded wrapping his arm around his sister.

"Zoey truth or dare?". Stephanie asked.

"Truth". Zoey replied excitedly.

Stephanie thought for a second before responding.

"Have you ever been unfaithful to your best friend?". She finally asked. Everyone stared at her in shock, and turned to Zoey, to hear her response.

"The Truth Zoey". Logan reminded intrigued to Zoey's response.

Zoey locked eyes with Chase for a moment.

"I... I Have". Zoey admitted keeping her eyes on Chase's. He couldn't take the burning sensation that his eyes were making him feel and looked away from her. Everyone sat in a awkward silence until Chase broke the tension.

"It's getting late". He said as he stood up. "I'll see you guys tomorrow morning". He waved and went inside his tent.

They continued playing for another half hour, until they decided to make coffee. While everyone was busy making it, Zoey shucked off her friends sight and slowly and quietly entered Chase's tent. When she finished closing it back, she turned to see a sleeping Chase. She got closer to him, and with her hand cupped his warm cheek. He then started to open his eyes slowly and saw Zoey kneeled next to him.

"Zoey? What are you doing here?". Chase asked sitting up.

"I wanted to talk to you". She replied.

"About?".

"About the truth I said. I feel that saying, what I said, made you leave the game".

Chase sat facing her and saw her worried face

"That didn't had nothing to do with me leaving Zo. I just felt really tired, that's all". He assured her.

Zoey smiled.

"What?". He smiled back.

"It's just that it''s been a long time since you called me Zo. Not even James calls me like that".

They sat in silence for a couple of seconds until Zoey broke the silence.

"Chase I have a question to ask you?".

"What's that?".

She took a deep breath

"Are you still in love with me?". She seriously asked.

Chase broke eye contact with her. He looked to his side and decided to response, not with the truth, but what he thought it was best for both of them. He swallowed hard and turned to see Zoey.

"Look Zoey. When I found out about James and You, I decided to try and see you with different eyes. And after being without you for a couple of months, I started seeing you more like a friend, and that's what I feel now. Your my best friend and that's how it should stay".

Zoey nodded.

"That's good to hear. I want to have your friendship for a really really long time Chase". Zoey said grabbing his hand.

Chase looked down at their hands and then back up at Zoey.

"Me too. Your really important to me Zo".

"Zoey!?". They heard her friends calling.

"Maybe some bears took her". Michael commented.

"Shut up!". Logan replied.

"Both of you should shut up". Lola said.

"Make me". Logan irritated said

"Calm the attitude alright". Vince came out for Lola's defense.

"What? Are you going to beat me up". Logan asked angrily.

"If you keep talking to the girls with your obnoxious attitude, then that's a possibility". Vince replied calmly.

Chase and Zoey laughed.

"Well, you better go out there before Michael starts to scare them more or Logan and Vince start trowing some punches". Chase said.

"Right". Zoey kneeled back to the entrance of the tent and turned back to see Chase.

"Why don't we get up early tomorrow and go for a walk before everyone wakes up?". Zoey asked.

"Yeah. How does Six in the morning sounds?".

"Sounds great. I'll see you tomorrow then". Zoey said as she opened the tent and got out. He waved back and layed back down and closed his eyes making him go back to sleep.

 *********************************The Real Love*******************************

About 12 everyone went to sleep. Chase was rolling to his sides, not finding the perfect spot.

 **Chase's Dream**

««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««

 _Zoey and James were sitting at the fountain, talking to each other, while Chase hid away from them, but still listen to the conversation._

 _"I'm really happy that you enter my life James". Zoey said smiling at her boyfriend._

 _"I feel the same way. Our trip to Hawaii was great! I love going with you at the beach, and play with the waves, until we were in each others arms. Those endless nights that we spend, looking at the stars, holding our hands and telling each other our future plans together. It couldn't be more perfect!". James replied._

 _"There's going to be a next time, I don't have a doubt on that". Zoey said as she grabbed his hand._

 _"So what happen with Chase and you? I heard about the fight you two had?". He asked._

 _"Yeah, we ended our friendship, because he couldn't accept my relationship with you. Maybe Chase was my best guy friend back in the past, but he has to understand that your my present and that you are my new close guy that I love with all my heart". Zoey said as she leaned over to kiss James._

»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»

"Don't!". Chase woke up. He looked to his sides and realized that it was just a dream. He sighed and ran a hand through his hair and layer back down closing his eyes.

As Logan was sleeping he was shivering like crazy and tried himself to get some heat, by pulling another cover on him. He breathed out, when he felt the warmth.

 **Logan's Dream**

««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««

 _He went back to the time Chase and Quinn appeared while the group talked about where they were._

 _"Where were you!". Logan yelled as he approached Quinn and Chase. "How can you wander off like that, knowing how worried, we were going to be!"._

 _"You need to calm down Logan". Chase said._

 _"Where did you guys went?". Lola asked._

 _Quinn and Chase looked at each other smiling._

 _"Since Chase got back to PCA, we have been spending some time together, and we decided to sneak out together to talk about one important thing". Quinn said._

 _"And what's that?". Zoey asked._

 _"I asked Quinn if she wanted to be my girlfriend". Chase replied wrapping his arm around Quinn's shoulders._

 _Everyone stood in shook._

 _"What!? Why Chase?". Logan asked angrily._

 _"Because, I'm tired of hiding this relationship I had with you! And Chase isn't afraid of showing me around everyone and your only worried about what people are going to say". Quinn said hugging Chase._

 _"You can't be with Chase because I love you. I love you more than my own multi-billionary heritage". Logan desperately said._

 _"Too late Logan". Quinn said as she and Chase left the gang hand in hand._

 _"Quinn, please! Give me another Chance!". Logan said kneeling down._

»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»

"Please!". Logan yelled as he woke up breathing hard.

"Thank god, it was just a dream". Logan told himself feeling a relief. He layed back down and tried to go back to sleep.

It was about 5:50 in the morning when Chase heard footsteps approaching his tent. They stopped and he heard a small whispered.

"Chase? Are you awake?". Zoey asked.

Chase kneeled to the tents entrance and opened it. He stood up and smiled at Zoey, while he Zipped on his black sweater.

"Good morning". She smiled.

"Morning. Shall we?". Chase said as he motioned the path they were going to walk.

"Let's". She said walking side by side.

Chase leaded her to the place he had been with Quinn. She was amazed by the beauty of the place.

"Wow! This place is amazing!". She asked as she went to the edge of the pond and cupped some of the clear water on her hands.

"Yeah, it's a pretty relaxing place". Chase said as he sat on a rock. Zoey walked back and sat on the rock next to him.

"We're you here yesterday with Quinn?". She asked.

"Yeah. She found me and we started to talk about some personal stuff that were both facing".

"You know what, I've seen Quinn really distant for some months. Did she talked to you something about that?". She asked teasingly.

Chase smiled at her.

"She might of, but I'm not telling anything. I'm going to tell her tell you guys her big news when she feels ready". Chase said.

Zoey turned to Chase with a serious face.

"Is she...pregnant or something?". Zoey asked.

"Not that big of a news. It's a completely non pregnancy related news". Chase replied.

"So what about you? What's your problem?". Zoey asked.

Chase quickly looked at her.

"It's nothing exciting really".

"Maybe I can help you with them". Zoey offered grabbing his hand, but he quickly moved it away and stood up.

"These problems I have to deal with this myself". He said as he looked at the waterfall.

She stood up and walked behind Chase.

"Am I involved in those problems your having?". Zoey asked.

"No. The only thing I can tell you is that the problems I have are very, very personal". Chase said turning around.

"Chase, now that we're here, alone. I want to confess something that I don't know if will change the seriousness of your problems. I haven't stopped... Loving you". Zoey confessed.

Chase stood shocked, so Zoey decided to continue.

"Look Chase, a week before you came back to PCA I was distancing myself from my friends, even James. At first I thought that I was afraid of you knowing about the relationship I have with James and how you would react when you knew. That feeling went away when you and I had that talk about me not breaking up with James and how you were okay with it. Then when we were at the picnic, that fear, that feel of insecurity, came back to me and as I looked at James and then at you, I finally realized what was happening to me. I realized that I was having doubts about my love to James, and the guy I am really in love with is you". Zoey admitted placing her hands on his cheeks and pulling him over to kiss him.

The kiss lasted like ten seconds until Chase broke it.

"Zoey, isn't right!? I don't want to betray James, now that we're starting to become friends".

"Your right, but I'm just showing my true feelings, not like you, who thinks that by hiding his feelings, my life would get any easier!". Zoey replied quite angrily.

"And who says I'm hiding my feelings!?". Chase irritated asked.

"Yesterday night when the guys went to sleep, I had a talk with the girls and I asked them how well you and James were getting along. They nodded and then stared telling me how you sacrifice your love for me, just to see me happy with James". Zoey said.

They stood in silence for a moment until Zoey decided to ask another question

"I asked you a question yesterday, that you didn't quite actually respond. I asked you if you were in love with me, and you told me that you were trying to see me as a friend and that's how you now see me, just as a friend. Now I'm asking you the same question again, but this time, I want you to look at me in the eyes. Tell me that you don't love me, and I'll accept it and step out of your way. Tell me". Zoey replied trying to make eye contact with Chase but his eye sight darted to the ground.

"Come on? Tell me". Zoey encouraged him.

Chase made eye contact with her big light brown eyes.

"I... Can't". Chase confessed.

"Why?".

"Because I -". Chase began but someone interrupted him.

"Zoey? Chase?". Lola asked at the distance who came with Quinn behind.

"What are you guys doing here?". Quinn asked.

"We went for a walk, but we're done. If you girls excuse me, I need to get back to the camping site". He said as he left, leaving Zoey, Lola and Quinn.

"We're you talking about what we talked last night?". Lola asked.

"We were". Zoey said still looking at Chase as he disappeared from her sight.

"Zoey! We told you not to talk about that with Chase?". Quinn said.

"You know that I can't help it. I had to asked him". Zoey said looking back at her friends.

"And what did he say?". Lola asked.

"Well, he didn't exactly said anything, but one thing I know". Zoey smirked.

"What!". Both Lola and Quinn replied.

"He still loves me". She replied while the girls shared some big smiles.

When Chase got back to the campsite, he spotted Logan, Michael and Vince talking, so he quickly went to them and joined the conversation. A couple of minutes later the girls arrived. Zoey quickly went to find james. She found him talking with a staff member.

"James can I talk to you for a sec?". Zoey asked as he grabbed his arm.

"Sure?". James said as he ended the conversation with the teacher and turned to Zoey.

"Let's go a place more private".Zoey said as she pulled him to a place where they were alone.

"What you want to talk about Zoey?". James asked.

Zoey sighted.

"Remember when you asked me if I wanted to break up two and half days ago?". Zoey asked.

"Yeah?". James replied.

"Well, I decided that it was a mistake to let this thing go on with you".

"What do you mean?". James asked confused.

"Remember when I told you how Chase left to England and how much I miss him? Remember that?".

"I remember, but I don't know we're your getting with this". James asked more confused than ever.

"Well, Chase left a big space when he left. Then you came and I tried to fill it with the love you were giving me and it worked for sometime, but when I saw Chase again, my heart instantly knew that only he has the key to my heart-". Zoey said but James interrupted.

"Wait, wait, wait! Your telling me that the girl Chase was talking about back at the picnic was...you!?". James asked raising his voice.

Zoey nodded breaking eye contact with him. James ran a hand through his hair and started walking with a quick pace towards the place they set up the tents.

"James wait!". Zoey said as she tried to catch up with James.

When James got there, he started looking for Chase and found him talking with all of his friends. When he saw him, something snapped inside him. He approached him, grabbed him by his jacket and punched him making him fall down and hit the side of his head with a rock.

"James!". Everyone yelled. All of them except James went to see if Chase was okay.

"Chase? Man are you okay?". Michael asked as he knelt beside him with Zoey and the rest.

"He's not responding". Lola worriedly said.

Lisa went to her tent and grabbed a piece of clothing and some alcohol. She then went back with the others and poured some alcohol in the piece of clothing and place it close to Chase's nose.

Chase started to moan and slowly opened his eyes.

"Chase?". Stephanie asked with relief in her eyes.

Chase sat up touching his head. He then looked back at the group of people who we're next to him.

"Who are you all?". Chase asked confused.

The gang looked at each other and back at Chase.

"Stop playing dumb Chase". Logan smiled.

"I'm not playing dumb. I don't know who y'all are, or where I am". Chase said as he removed his hand from his head. He looked at his hand saw blood.

"We have to get an adult". Lisa said and everyone nodded helping Chase stand up. Everyone leaded chase to the staff campsite, but Logan decided to give James a warning before he left, with Zoey listening at the distance.

"If for some reason Chase losses his memory permanently, it's all on you". Logan said as he left James thinking on what he had done.

Zoey looked at James, like if he was a Monster. She tried to pass him but he stopped her.

"He have to talk and straightened things out". James said and Zoey turned to him.

"I was off of hand, for what I did to Chase, and I really feel bad about it. I don't know, I guess I lost it when I found out that you were the one Chase was talking about back at the picnic and how your still In love with him now. Zoey, I want you to be happy, and is your happiness is with Chase, I guess I understand, but it's going to take sometime for my heart to heal and accept the fact that your not mine anymore". James said as he looked down.

"Thank you James, but I don't want us distancing after this, I want us to be friends". Zoey said.

He looked back at her and smiled.

"I would like that". He said colliding with her in a hug.

As they walked to the staff campsite, they found Mr. Bender coming towards them.

"Hey guys!". He happily greeted.

"Mr. Bender, Chase fell down and hit his head on a rock. He needs medical assistance". Quinn said.

"What happened?". Mr. Bender asked curiously.

The group looked at each other.

"He, um... He was walking around our campsite, when he tripped over a log". Logan explained.

"Oh, well bring him over to here, I have everything we need to cure him". Mr. Bender said as he lead the way.

They sat Chase, on a rock and Mr. Bender started curing the wound on his head. He took about 10 minutes to finish.

"So Chase? How are you liking the California hot sun? I guess is better than the cold days back in England". Mr. Bender asked finishing wrapping the bandage on Chase's head.

"Um, yeah? It's really nice here". Chase replied confused.

"I bet. So how was Covington?".

Chase eyes widened. And looked back at his friends, his eyes begging for help.

"Actually Mr. Bender, Chase doesn't remember a thing. He hit his head really, really, hard". Michael said.

"But... But you know who you are, right?". Mr. Bender asked tuning back to Chase.

"I know who I am. I know that I'm Chase Matthews, I'm going to be 18 in three weeks, I go to Pacific Coast Academy and that's all". Chase replied.

"This is serious". Mr. Bender said.

"Please Mr. Bender! Let's keep this a secret. We're sure Chase can get his memory back before we go back to PCA, I mean the wound isn't that serious". Lola begged.

"Your right on the last part, but how are you planning on getting his memory back before Friday?". Mr. Bender asked.

"We have the rest of today and all tomorrow. We have faith that we can accomplish our goal, because Chase is a very intelligent person, and with our help, we're sure that he'll remember everything in a flash". Quinn replied.

Mr. Bender thought for a moment and nodded.

"Okay, but if he doesn't remember by Friday, we're going to talk to his parents and let them decide what to do with Chase". Mr. Bender stated.

"Thank you!". Everyone said hugging Mr. Bender.

"Okay, okay. Chase your good to go, and I'll see you all later". He said as he left.

Logan, Vince and Michael sat down with Chase and started talking while the girls started a different conversation.

"Stephanie? What do you think your dad would do, if he knew about Chase's memory loss?". Lola asked.

"Knowing how he is, he would immediately have Chase go back to Boston, to take him with the best doctor". Stephanie sadly said.

Lola and the rest sighted.

"So what if we don't get Chase to remember by Friday?". Lisa asked worriedly.

"Let's hope he does". Quinn said.

Just then they notice Zoey coming their way all smiley.

"Hey Zoey!". Everyone greeted happily.

"Hey! So how's Chase?". Zoey asked.

"He's okay, but Mr. Bender said that if he doesn't remember anything by Friday, we're going to have to talk with Chase's parents and from what Steph told us, he would most likely go back to Boston". Lisa explained.

"So we have to try and help him remember by Friday". Lola added.

Zoey nodded, looking back at the boys.

"Why are you so happy?". Quinn asked.

"Because, of how the situation is now. Is like me and Chase traded places. I'm the one with the crush on him, and he doesn't even know". Zoey said.

"Zoey! James could hear you!". Stephanie whispered.

"Oh don't worry about James, he understood everything. Now if you girls excuse me, I have a heart to win". Zoey replied excitedly making her way to the guys.

"Wait! So that's why your so happy?". Quinn asked smirking.

Zoey smiled and nodded and continue her way to the boys. Quinn and the rest of the girls high-five each other and followed Zoey.

"Hey guys!". Zoey waved.

"Hey". They guys replied.

"Are you guys helping Chase remember?". Zoey asked.

"Yeah, but he said he doesn't want to remember". Logan replied.

Everyone turned to see Chase.

"Why Chase? Don't you want to remember your family, friends, your life?". Zoey asked confused.

"That's going to be really hard for me to do, so I decided to start from scratch and I might remember alot faster that way, than if your guys give me a bunch of information about me in just one instance. I think that might confuse me alot more". Chase explained.

Everyone looked at each other and nodded.

"We'll do whatever you feel comfortable with". Stephanie replied.

"So what have the guys taught you?". Lola asked.

"I know that the friendly guy over here is my best friend, Michael Barrett". Chase said pointing at Michael, who was sitting at his right.

"Mr. Perfect over here, is Logan Reese another really good friend". Chase pointed at Logan who was next to Michael.

"And the guy who's behind me is Vince Blake, my roommate back at School". Chase said looking up at Vince.

"Okay then, I guess is our turn". Zoey said turning to the girls who nodded.

Michael and Logan stood up and let Zoey and Quinn sit at Chase's sides while Stephanie and Lisa sat next to Zoey and Lola sat next to Quinn.

"I'm Zoey, I'm the first girl you meet when I came to PCA and we became really good friends". Zoey said looking at him. He nodded and smiled at her.

"I'm Quinn Pensky, another good friend of yours". Quinn said shaking his hand.

"I'm Lola Martinez, another friend, and a great actress. I'm actually Vince's girlfriend". Lola replied.

"I'm Lisa Perkins, I'm Michael's girlfriend and a friend of the gang". Lisa said waving.

"And lastly, I'm Stephanie, your sister. I just came to PCA two days ago". She said giving her brother a smile.

"Well, is nice to meet you all, but I kinda feel bad". Chase replied looking down.

"Why bad?". Zoey asked.

"Because, I don't even remember my sister, a part of my family and life. I feel really embarrassed". Chase looked at his sister who smiled at Chase and knelt in front of where he was sitting.

"There's no reason you should feel bad or embarrassed in any way Chase, you had an accident, and unfortunately loss your memory, but with our help you'll soon remember us all, and return to your normal life". Stephanie finished and Chase hugged her tightly and released her.

"If you guys don't mind, I want to lay down and rest in my tent". Chase said standing up.

Before anyone could offer to take him back to their campsite, Zoey quickly stood up grabbing his hand.

"I'll walk you back". Zoey said.

"Okay? I'll see you guys later". Chase waved goodbye, as Zoey and him made their way back.

When they got to the campsite, Zoey showed him where his tent was.

"Here we are". Zoey said.

"Thanks for being so helpful...Zoey". Chase said relief to have remembered her name.

"No problem. You go and rest, I'll see you later today". Zoey responded letting go of his hand and waving as she made her way back to her friends.

Chase waved back and entered his tent. As he layed down her felt something bothering underneath him, so he sat back up and searched underneath the covers, and found his dark brown notebook. He open the notebook to its very first page and saw and introduction.

 ** _Chase's Personal Journal_**

 ** _Thoughts and Revelations_**

"This has to help me remember something". Chase thought as he turned to the next page.

 _ **January 9th 2005**_

 ** _"Something Great happened to me today! I meet the most beautiful girl in the whole world. Her name is Zoey Brooks and she's amazing. I offer to take her to her dorm room and she accepted. I showed her almost everything along the way, until we got to her room. Later today, she appeared at the basketball court and challenge my roommate_** ** _Logan to a girl versus boy match this Friday so I have something to look up this week"._**

 ** _ω_**

 ** _Your smile makes me smile,_**  
 ** _Your laugh makes me laugh,_**  
 ** _Your eyes are enchanting,_**  
 ** _You make my thoughts seem daft._**

 ** _Since the day I first laid eyes on you,_**  
 ** _My feelings grew and grew._**  
 ** _In that first conversation my knees clicked and clacked,_**  
 ** _And those butterflies flipped and flapped._**

 **"** I guess I had some deep strong feelings for Zoey. Let's see what else I can find". Chase said as he turned some pages.

 _ **March 6th 2005**_

 ** _Today was a weird day for me. First Zoey, Dana, and Nicole came to my from to tell me to help them help Quinn talk to guys, which it was very, very awkward moment for me. Just a recap, Quinn really liked this guy named Mark, so Zoey and the girls were trying to help her start a conversation with a guy, so they asked me to be their experimental 'guy'. Then later that day Zoey asked me to double date with her, and Quinn and Mark, since she had told Quinn that Mark was going out with her, so Quinn, without knowing that her date with Mark, wasn't exactly a real date, but, it kinda was a real date if you think about it. I'm I making any sense? Anyways we had a picnic that Mark almost ruin, by pronouncing Quinn's name Clint. Then we took them to the theater and as we waited outside, Marks girlfriend appeared and saw that Mark was with Quinn. She thought that he was cheating on her with Quinn (when he actually wasn't) and broke up with him. Quinn also got mad with him for going out with her when he had a girlfriend and left him before he got a chance to explain. Zoey and I ran from the scene, before we had to explain to mark what happened, but later that day, me and her felt kinda bad for how things had gone so, we went to find Mark and Quinn, sat them together and explain what happened. After we left them, we thought that they were going to be mad at us for lying to them, but they took things pretty well"._**

"Who's Dana and Nicole? or Mark?". Quinn really liked this guy, hope all the work we did help her be with him". Chase said as he turned some pages.

 _ **February 26.2006**_

 ** _This week has been a hard one, but I figure out to fix is, some how. Lola, one of my friends had been having problems with biology and Zoey offered me to tutor her. I was a bit hesitant for a moment, until she mentioned that she'll bake me a pie. How can I denied an offer like that! Anyways I started tutoring her, and she kinda developed a crush on me. She asked me out on a date, and she also mentioned that Zoey was cool with us "going out" but before I could reply, she had a call, and told me to think about it and give her an answer later. I went to the most thrusting, person I know. Michael. I talked to him about how Lola had asked me out and he told me that if Zoey said it was okay, that meant She liked me only as a friend. So I decided to go out with Lola. I don't know if it was anger of Zoey saying it was okay? Or if I just didn't wanted to be a jerk and break her heart, but I kinda got closer and closer to Lola, forgetting all the plans I had with Zoey! She was really mad, and I felt that I was betraying her with Lola. Later today when I was on the date with Lola, things just didn't felt right and I guess she notice that I was feeling by the awkward face I was making, so she decided to ask me who was the girl that I was in love with? But I couldn't tell her the truth about who my real crush is, so I had to lie to her, telling her that the girl I liked didn't go to PCA, that she was from my hometown and she understood. Thank god she understood! And tonight Zoey, me, Dustin and his date, just finished playing a good game of would you rather and this day ended well"._**

when Chase finished reading, he was shocked.

"Vince's girlfriend... Liked me!? Hope she wasn't dating Vince by then. She doesn't look like the kinda girl that would date two guys at the same time". Chase said as he turned more pages ahead.

 _ **November 12 2006**_

 ** _My whole body aches, so I won't be writing alot tonight. First of all I want to say... I hate Vince Blake, hate him! I caught him taking pictures of the answers of the test, I think everyone can agree with me that cheating is wrong, but my roommates don't think the same way as me. They think Vince is the great thing just because he's great at football. But today I did something I never thought I had the courage to do. I told on him in front of the whole class. Later today, as Zoey left to her dorm room, I stayed on the basketball court to practice my shooting when Vince and his pal's came to beat me up. I was ready for anything they got, but for my surprise Logan, Michael and Mark came to back me up. Yeah those are my friends. But unfortunately we got beat up really bad and the gi_** ** _rls had to cure our bleeding faces. Okay that's all, I'm going to rest now._**

"That's Vince Blake? If in here I said that he's an abusive guy, then why is he so nice to me? Maybe because he feels bad for my loss of memory, that's the only explanation I for his nice attitude towards me. Okay what's next". Chase said as he skipped some pages.

 _ **November 2 2007**_

 ** _I won the go cart race to the great Logan Reese! Ha! Anyways at the beginning of this week Logan challenge me to a go cart race, an Logan got this awesome go cart, while I built mine out of parts of a. Lawnmower machine. He might have had his fancy little cart, but I had my best mechanic. Quinn. She installed a super buster button so at the final lap, I'll pass Logan and win the race. I did indeed win it but I couldn't stop my cart, so I went all around campus, yelling for help, until I almost crashed into Michael's now girlfriend Lisa Perkins. Michael has been having a crush on that girl lately, and has been trying to get her attention by doing Micheal stuff. When Michael saw me coming, he pushed Lisa aside and I crashed directly on the table she was sitting. Zoey, who was there with Michael, and Lisa, helped me get to the nurses office to put bandages on my injured arm. I guess November is my accidents month. (Last year was when Vince beat me up)._**

"Just like Quinn, Michael also had a crush. How sweet". He truned several Pages.

 _ **December 9 2007**_

 _ **Logan is in trouble when his dad discovers that he's purchased a $327,000 car without his permission. That's when his dad steps in and takes control. He took away Logan's valuables, closed his bank account and cut his United Express credit card in half. Later today, when Zoey, Lola and me saw that Logan is in desperate need of help, we tried to help him. Zoey did Logan's laundry, Lola helped him with his hair, and as for me, I type out his report. When the girls finished doing his laundry, Zoey hands me his wallet and we found out that he had over $300 dollar's and his United Express card. We all want revenge, so we created a plan to try to teach Logan a lesson on how to fend for himself with no money.**_

"Wow a 327,000 car! Logan sure takes risks, I like that". Chase laughed as he closed his notebook, being to tried to continue reading. He placed it aside and layer down. He closed his eyes and almost instantly fell asleep.

 *********************************The Real Love*******************************

Chase woke up at about 1:30 in the afternoon,with the sweet smell of something he thought it was burgers. He fixed his shirt and climb out of his tent.

"Chase!". Michael said as he spotted him. "Get over here man". He said as he grabbed a plate from Lola.

Chase made his way to Michael and the others.

"What's up Chase!? You had a good sleep?". Michael asked.

"Yeah, a very good sleep". He replied.

Vince game up to chase and handed him a burger and some barbecue sauce.

"Here have a burger".

Chase remembering the writing on this notebook, looked at Vince with a mixture of disappointment and frighting.

"Um, thanks". Chase said as he grabbed the stuff.

Vince and the others looked at Chase a little bit confused.

"Is something wrong?". Vince asked.

"Aren't you a jerk that beat me Logan and Michael, a year ago?". Chase asked, lifting one eye brow.

"I did, and I'm really sorry about what happened really? I even went therapy to control my anger and violent issues". Vince explained.

"Wait! How do you know about Vince beating you, Logan and Michael?". Lola asked.

"When I was fixing myself to go to sleep, I found this notebook, that talked about my first day at PCA and the days after that. I didn't read it all. I skipped some pages and found this short story about how Vinge beat me and the guys up, just because I busted him for cheating. But I guess my old self has forgotten you for what you did, and your a pretty cool person, so I'm not going to judge you". Chase explained.

"Thank you Chase". Vince said relieved.

"But did anything that you read stick to you? Did you remember anything new?". Zoey asked hopefully.

Chase sighted and shook his head.

"Unfortunately, no. I thought I was going to remember something, but my mind is not helping me". Chase replied.

Just then James appeared and walked towards the group.

"Hey". He said.

"Hey James!". Everyone greeted, except Chase.

After Chase had gone with Zoey to the campsite, james found the gang and apologized for getting violent with Chase, and making him lose his memory. At first they hesitated to forgive him, but at the end he was forgiven.

James spotted Chase sitting with Michael, and went towards him.

"Hi Chase, how are you feeling?". James asked.

"I'm okay, but who are you?".

"I'm James". James paused and looked at Zoey then back at Chase.

"We just became good friends after you came back from England". James finished.

Chase stood up and smiled at James.

"Oh, well nice to meet you James". Chase said as he and James shook hands. James sat next to Chase and Vince went and sat next to Logan. They started a conversation. Lola, Lisa, Stephanie, and Quinn approached Zoey who was in deep thought.

"What are you thinking about?". Stephanie asked.

"Just that tomorrow is Friday, and we haven't been able to get Chase to remember anything". Zoey said.

"Let's have Faith". Lola said trying to be supportive.

"He just read some of the memories he wrote in his notebook, and didn't remember anything. What else we can do?". Lisa asked.

Stephanie thought for a second and looked back at the guys and back at Chase's tent.

"You know what guys, I want to read some of the memories Chase wrote on his notebook". She told the girls with a devious smiled. The girls saw as she headed herself to Chase's tent, giving small pauses, to see if the guys weren't looking at her. The girls couldn't contain the curiosity, and Zoey, Lola and Quinn, followed Stephanie, while Lisa stood behind to give the guys an explanation if they ever notice the girls gone. When they got inside the tent Quinn closed it slowly making the leaf sound as possible.

"This is insane!". Lola said grinning.

Zoey and Quinn nodded nervously. They all looked at Stephanie who was looking for the notebook.

"Here it is!". Stephanie whispered finding it below his pillow. She sat in between Lola and Zoey and opened the first page. They began reading page by page their eyes widening each time they turned the page. They even read the adventures he had in England. As they finished the second to last page, they paused for a second, to digest every revelations chase had made.

"Wow". The girls said as they looked at each other.

"I think... I think I've never loved someone with great intensity, just like Chase loves you". Stephanie looked at Zoey.

"I never thought that someone could love me so much, he's my closest friend, and everyone told me that he had a crush on me and I never believed it. I feel so dumb". Zoey stated giving out a long sight.

"Don't be so hard on yourself Zo? I mean who would think be that your best friend could have a crush on you? I wouldn't, just like you". Quinn patted Zoey's back.

"But now that Zoey knows how she feels for Chase, this unexpected thing happens to him and now he doesn't remember us, but importantly, his crush on Zoey. Zoey for Chase is another girl that he has no clue of who she is". Lola pointed out.

"Exactly! And what if he doesn't remember in a couple of more days? What if Chase's dad takes him away from California? How can I tell him, that made a mistake and that he has been the guy I was looking for this whole time". Zoey said.

"Let's hope that doesn't happen Zo". Stephanie replied as she started to close the notebook, but Quinn stopped her.

"Wait, there's one last page that has writing in it". Quinn said opening the notebook again and turning to the next Page. The girls started reading.

 **May 4th 2008**

 ** _I couldn't help it , but it was too late_**

 ** _You wanted freedom and start with other plans_**

 ** _you didn't care if I still loved you_**

 ** _that was no longer enough_**

 ** _It ended_**

 ** _You didn't want to look behind and went on moving foward_**

 ** _And as you see I wasn't able_**

 ** _For a second to forget you_**

 ** _and although I always forced myself to move on like you did_**

 ** _You memory always came back to the_**

 ** _heart_**

 ** _I like to think that this didn't happen_**

 ** _Imagine that you have not said goodbye_**

 ** _That it was just a small mistake_**

 ** _That you have changed your mind_**

 ** _I just want back, the love you had for me._**

 ** _I don't want to no longer miss you and gain my confidence back._**

 ** _To think that you want to love me again_**

 ** _and that everything can just be like yesterday_**

 ** _I know I'm not going to be back Any moment in your mind_**

 ** _I had to let you go_**

 ** _No matter how many times I pray to heaven to be with you_**

 ** _Now, nothing is the same_**

 ** _it's over_**

After they finished reading, Stephanie, Lola and Quinn looked at Zoey stunned face.

"He hates me". She slowly said.

"That's not true Zoey. You know Chase could ever hate you". Lola assured.

"He thinks I don't love him because I didn't say anything, and he's right. I had the choice of waiting for him or in finding another love and went with what my mind told me to do and I ignored my heart". Zoey replied heart broken.

"Didn't you say that this morning you and Chase went for a walk and you confessed to him, how you really felt for him, and that what happened with you and James was a mistake? Did you say that you kiss him and that at first he didn't hesitate to pull away, but after a couple of seconds he ended the kiss because he thought it was wrong Kissing you because you're still with James?".

"Yeah?". Zoey asked confused.

"Well that has to mean that he still loves you, the thing that he didn't like is that you two were kissing, when you already had a relationship going on. But I bet that if you weren't with James, he wouldn't have refused a kiss from his long time crush". Stephanie explained.

"That true". Quinn agreed while Lola nodded.

"Now is my turn to win his heart". Zoey stated. They girls nodded in excitement, but stopped when they heard footsteps approaching the tent. The shadow stopped in front of them and began unzipping the tent, while the girls sat there in silence.

"Are you girls done yet?". Lisa whispered and the girls gave a sight of relief.

"What?". Lisa asked confused.

"We thought you were one of the guys". Lola said.

"Especially Chase. Have they asked for us?". Quinn said as she and the rest got out of Chase's tent.

"No. They're busy talking about sports". Lisa replied.

They smiled. Zoey, Lola and Stephanie, decides to eat, while Lisa sat next to Michael and Quinn sat next to Chase, who was sitting alone on a long log.

"Chase? Can I talk to you privately?". Quinn whispered in his ear.

"Am I trouble?". Chase asked raising his eye brow.

"Absolutely not". Quinn smiled.

"Okay then. Let's go". Chase and Quinn stood up and went to close to Quinn's tent to talk.

"What's up?". Chase said looking at her.

"Look, I know that you don't remember anything about us, but I want to ask you a question. You might be confused by what I'm going to tell you but, before you lost your memory you found out about the hidden relationship me and Logan have had for a couple of months now, and you promised to be very discreet about it. Now you may be asking why is our relationship hidden from the others, well me and Logan are two different people. He's popular and handsome, while I'm a nerd that enjoys education, and for some people it might be weird to see the two of us together. What do you think we should do?".

"I'm not sure if I'm the right person to answer this question, but if you want some advice I'm going to give to you. First do you love Logan? And does he love you?". Chase asked.

"Yeah, you don't now how much". Quinn replied.

"Okay, then here's what I think. If you guys love each other, you don't have to worry about what other people think about your relationship with him or he with you. You can't be judge just because your intelligent and he's popular, both of you have the right to love, and if you want this relationship to last, you guys have to confront the world, and defend your love. Quinn your really pretty, and Logan should be proud of having a girlfriend like you". Chase said running his hand on Quinn's arm.

Logan who was looking at them at the distance, gasped at what he saw.

"Anyways, that's what I think, but at the end it's going to be your decision". Chase placed a friendly hand on her shoulder.

Quinn smiled at Chase and knew exactly what to do.

"Thanks for your advice Chase. I really appreciate it". Quinn said.

"Anytime". Chase said and started to leave but Quinn stopped him by grabbing his arm.

"Wait! I'm going to do something, that I want you to witness". Quinn said and leaded chase to where the guys and girls were talking. She went to Logan and whispered...

"It's time".

"Time for what?". Logan asked confused as Quinn grabbed his arm and dragged him to the middle of the circle where everyone was talking.

"We have an announcement to make". Quinn said loudly and the conversations stopped. Chase who was standing near the circle crossed his arms and listen.

"Are we? Are you sure this is the right time to announce this". Logan whispered.

"Yes". She whispered back and proceeded to do the big announcement, grabbing Logan's hand, who tightened his grip.

"We have something that we've been hiding from you guys". Quinn stated.

"What is it Quinn?". Zoey asked worriedly.

"And why are you and Logan holding hands?". Michael asked confused.

"We're holding hands because...". Quinn began but Logan interrupted, finishing for her.

"Because, we're boyfriend and girlfriend and we've been hiding this from you guys because we thought, you were going to make fun of us, or we weird out by it". Logan told the rest and looked at Quinn who gave him a smile.

There was silence for a couple of seconds, until Zoey broke it.

"We don't have the right to judge your relationship".

"You can date whoever you'll like, but the only thing we want you guys to be sure is that if both of you feel comfortable now that you have revealed to us. An as for us, we support your relationship? We do support this relationship right?". Lola asked and the rest nodded.

Logan and Quinn looked at each other and then back at the group.

"We feel very relief and comfortable now that you guys know and we appreciate you guys supporting us". Quinn smiled and looked back at Chase who was smiling back at her and gave her the thumbs up.

As the others gossip about the new news, Logan pulled Quinn aside to a place more quiet.

"Hey I want to ask you something". Logan said.

"What?".

"Why were you and Chase talking about back at your tent, away from all of us? And why was chase touching your arm very, VERY, romantically?". Logan asked in a jealous way.

Quinn looked at him, her face forming a smile.

"Your jealous of Chase?". She asked.

"No, Just answer my question". Logan asked a little but irritated.

"I wanted to ask him a question that involved our secret relationship. He gave me a really good advice on what to do, he gave me the confidence in getting the courage to announce it to everyone". Quin explained.

"And what was his advice?". Logan asked.

"He said that one can judge a relationship based on our social status and that if we want our relationship to work, we needed to confront everyone".

"Okay? That explains the talking, but why was he rubbing your arm and why were you blushing?".

"He was telling me that I shouldn't be ashamed to be the person I am. He told me I was a very pretty girl, and that you were lucky to have me. That's why he was rubbing my arm, and that's why I was blushing".

"Oh? Well that's nice of him". Logan said feeling a little embarrassed.

"Hey, there's no need to get jealous of Chase or any other guy, because I love you". Quinn placed her hands on Logan's face and pulled him into a kiss.

"Anyways why are you suddenly jealous of Chase and me being close? I mean he's our friend? You haven't been jealous of our guys friends before?". Quinn asked as she landed her hand on his shoulder.

"Well, I kinda had this dream las night. I dream about you and Chase coming back from cheking out the campsite and... Chase made an announcement, saying that he asked you to be his girlfriend and you accepted. In the dream I asked you why Chase and you told me because he wasn't afraid of showing you in public while I was afraid of what people might think. You then left with Chase and left me there, alone". Logan explained and looked at Quinn who tried to control her laughter.

"You seriously dream that!". Quinn asked as she laughed.

"Yeah, and its not funny. I really felt that I was losing you".

"Your not going to lose me, and I'm not losing you because we love each other and love can beat anything". Quinn said and Logan unexpectedly pulled her into another kiss.

Chase, Stephanie and Zoey look at the couple by the distance.

"Aww! They are so cute together!". Stephanie said excitedly

"Yeah, I'm glad they finally let the news out". Chase responded without noticing that Zoey and Stephanie turned to see him eye him.

"You knew?". Zoey asked.

"Well according to Quinn I did knew back when I had memory of stuff. She came to me just before the whole announcement, to ask me for advise on whether they should tell you guys about them or keep it a secret for a little while, and I gave her my advice and we just witnessed the results". Chase smiled.

"You did a great job bro". Stephanie said patting his back.

"Thanks".

Stephanie look at Chase and Zoey who we're still looking at Quinn and Logan flirting with each other. She decided to ask Chase a quick test quiestion.

"Hey Chase? If you had a crush on someone, would you keep it by yourself or would you let world know". She asked.

Chase thought for a second one he question while Stephanie and Zoey waited impatiently for his response.

"I don't know how my old self would have done but think I would... I would keep it as a secret for a little while, just to see if my crush like me back or not. If I found out that she like me back, I for sure tell her how I feel and see if she wants to start a relationship".

"What if she doesn't show you how she feels because she, like you is waiting for you to show her how you feel towards her?". Stephanie asked one more time.

"Then I guess I'll wait and see if she does something that will show me she cares about me more than a friend and with that I'll know that she truly loves me". Chase responded.

Stephanie and Zoey smiled.

"Hey Chase, want to help us get some more wood for the fire!?". Michael yelled.

"Sure. I'll see you girls later". Chase said as he walked towards Michael, Vince and James.

"Bye Chase". The two girls waved.

"Hey Lover boy? Are you helping us or not!?". Michael and the rest of the guys chucked.

"I'm coming! I'll be back soon".Logan quickly said giving Quinn one last kiss and ran towards the others.

The girls had their talk with Quinn after the guys left. They sat on some chairs looking at the stars.

"Quinn, I'm not trying to judge your relationship with Logan, but what did you saw in him that made you fall in love with him?". Lola asked.

"He's kindness and his sincerity". Quinn said.

"Logan is kind and sincere? Wow! that's new". Lola said surprised.

"When did you guys started this relationship?". Lisa asked curiously.

"It actually began, when Mark broke up with me. You know how I tried to change my image just to impress Mark right?". Quinn asked and the girls nodded.

"I was so depressed that he rejected me, so I went to the PCA picnic area and sat on a bench. I was there crying when Logan passed on his Jet X and stopped to see why I was crying and I told him how Mark broke up with me and that I dressed like this just to impress him. He was really sweet and told me that to get a guy's attention you don't have to change how you are just to impress them. He then grabbed my glasses and put them on my eyes carefully. Just then as we were looking at each others eyes, something happened and we leaned over and kissed". Quinn said.

"Wow, It was pretty cool of him, of not being a jerk to you and being sensitive and carrying". Stephanie said.

"Yeah, he also mention me that last night he had this dream about me and Chase being a couple". Quinn confessed sharing a small laugh.

"Wait! You and Chase? Why would he even dream of that?". Zoey asked.

"I guess he got jealous of me and Chase coming back together, after we separated from the group. He said that in the dream I told him that I was tired of him being afraid of showing me to everyone and Chase was willing to announce our relationship to the public". Quinn answered.

"Guilt! That's the feeling of guilt right there". Lola pointed out.

The rest of the girls nodded.

"So how do you and Logan feel no that the secret is out? Because by the look he had on his face, the announcing of the news was kinda unexpected to him". Lisa asked.

"We feel so relieved and happy, and yeah he was surprised by me talking the initiative, but at the end everything came out at our favor". Quinn responded.

"Well, we're glad that you and Logan are happy together". Zoey sincerely replied.

"Thank you guys". Quinn said as they continued to see at the beautiful stars.

 *********************************The Real Love*******************************

Next day came and the gang woke early to clean their campsite area and to put their tents and other stuff in the bus. As Logan and Quinn walked towards the bus hand in hand, there were some people whispering and gossiping about them, but they didn't mind, they just smiled and kept walking until they got in the bus, giving a wave at Mr. Bender who was greeting the students as they boarded the bus. After them, Stephanie, James, Michael, Lisa and Vince got in. Chase was next in line and greeted Mr. Bender.

"Hi...Mr. Bemder, right?". Chase asked confused.

Mr. Bender nodded and "hi" him back. He smiled at him and got in the bus. Zoey and Lola followed him, but Mr. Bender stopped them.

"He still, doesn't remember?". He asked them.

"No". Zoey and Lola replied sadly, looking away.

"Well, you know what's going to happen when we get to PCA. I'm sorry girls". Mr. Bender said and the girls sighted and boarded the bus.

"What are we going to do?". Zoey whispered.

"I don't know. We'll talk about this when we get to our dorm". Lola whispered back. She looked for Vince who waved at her and she quickly sat with him. Zoey spotted Chase in the same sit he was when they first started this trip, but he was sitting alone since Logan was with Quinn. She made her way to him.

"Can I sit here?". Zoey asked.

Chase turned to see her and gave her a small smile.

"Sure sit".

Zoey smiled and sat next to him.

Stephanie was sitting next to James. She eyed him back and forth trying to start a conversation with him, but for her surprise he began.

"Hey Stephanie, why did you decided to come to PCA, a couple of weeks before spring break?". James asked tuning to to face her.

"Because, I wanted to see my brother and because I couldn't wait for me to see the school, which is amazing". She replied.

He nodded.

Stephanie sighted.

"Look James, I know that you hate Chase, because he stole Zoey away from you, I mean he didn't exactly stole her away from you, since he stepped out of the way just to give you a chance with her, but you know what I mean. I know that talking to me is going to be awkward, but let me tell you that...-". Stephanie babbled until James interrupted her.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, calm your words". James smiled.

Lola who was behind them, gave a small chuckle.

"Your just like your brother". Lola said remembering that Chase used to babble like that when he was nervous.

"First I don't hate Chase, because he made something's clear to me and Zoey. He made her realized that she was in love with him, not when he came back to PCA, but actually a couple of weeks before he came back. I knew something was wrong with Zoey and we were about to break up when Chase showed up and convince her to give me another Chance, but the love we were trying to make it didn't bloom, so I understood that Chase needed his chance with Zoey, after 3 (1/2) years of loving her secretly". James replied as he looked at her directly into her eyes.

"Well Its good that you understand. Maybe you true love is still out there, waiting for you to come. So dont get depressed, okay?". Stephanie joked.

James gave a small chuckle.

"Your right, but hey? I'm not depressed".

"You don't fool me Garrett, see your about to cry, man up" Stephanie continue the joke.

"What!? Where?". He laughed, touching the end of his eyes.

They continued to joke with each other for about an our until they got tired and fell asleep, she on his shoulder. It was a long drive back to Pacific Coast Academy, but in a couple of hours they made it

All of the students got out of the buses, one by one and headed back to their dorms. Chase said goodbye to everyone and along with Vince James, and Mark, headed back to Maxwell, while Lola, Zoey, Quinn Logan, Michael and Stephanie headed back to room 101.

"What are we going to do about Chase?". Zoey asked as she and the eat entered her room.

"I don't know". Lola responded laying on her top bed.

"What are you guys talking about?". Quinn asked as she and Logan got comfy on the couch.

"Mr. Bender noticed that Chase still doesn't remember anything, so he hinted us about telling chase's parents about the problem and you know what that means". Zoey said letting herself fall on her bed.

"He might leave PCA?". Michael said alarmed.

"You guys worry too much". Stephanie smirked as she sat next to Michael on a bean bag.

"We don't want chase to leave PCA forever Steph, that's why we are so worried". Lola replied confused that Chase's sister was really calm about the serious problem.

"That's not going to happen, because I have a plan". Stephanie said and quickly got everyone's attention.

"What's your plan?". Zoey asked.

"Here's my plan. We are going to go to Mr. Bender or Dean Rivers and were going to show him a letter from Chase's mom and my dad, telling them that they give permission to take chase to a near hospital to check him". Stephanie said stopping to drink a some blix.

"How are getting the fake note?". Logan asked

"Quinn told me during the trip that she once made a fake realistic note that supposedly came from Dean Rivers, so I think that she can make a realistic letter from my dad and chase's mom, right Quinn?". Stephanie said.

"Piece of cake". Quinn smiled.

"And I can put the money, so we can take Chase to a doctor". Logan offered.

"That's really sweet of you Logan, thanks". Stephanie said.

"Well Chase is one of my closest friend, and I'll do anythings no for my friends". Logan replied proudly.

"What If they ask to talk with chase's dad or mom to confirm what the letter say?". Lola asked.

"Let me handle that, just leave that to me" Zoey said as she sat up.

"What's on your mind?". Michael asked curiously.

"You'll see" Zoey teased.

Quinn stood up from the couch and went to the computer.

"I'm going to start on that letter". Quinn said as she began to type.

"And I'm going to call the bank to put more money on my United Express card ". Logan said as she took him phone out and dialed.

"Since I'm not part of this adventure I'm going to take a nap". Lola replied closing her eyes facing the wall.

"Well I have to go and talk to someone, Michael want to join me?" Zoey asked.

"Yeah, let's go". Michael stood up and followed Zoey out of the room.

They walked around campus until they got the janitors closet.

"What are we doing here?". Michael asked confused.

"This where I'm going to find the last part of this plan" Zoey smiled and knocked on the door.

They stood there for a couple of seconds when someone finally open the door.

"Hey Zoey, Michael, what's up?". Janitor Herb greeted.

"Hi, janitor Herb, I want to talk to you about a problem we have" Zoey replied.

"And what's that?".

"We need you to do a acting exercise. You have to pretend to be Chase's dad". Zoey explained.

"Why?". Janitor Herb asked confused.

"Because during our camping trip, he... Tripped and fell down, hitting his head on a rock. He lost his memory and Mr. Bender told us that if we didn't get Chase to remember by today, he or Dean Rivers would have to call Chase's parents, and Chase might have to leave PCA forever". She said.

"Oh... That's a serious problem you have there..". He told Zoey.

"But?". Michael asked hopefully.

"But I'm going to help Chase and you guys. Just tell me when you want me to do this and I'll be ready". Janitor Herb said.

"Thank you so much Janitor Herb! But first I need your phone number". Zoey said.

Janitor Herb nodded and wrote down his number on a piece of paper.

"Here you go".

"Thanks. When we put our plan on action, I'm going to call you and then you'll know that you need to act like Chase's dad". Zoey told him making sure he understood.

"Great, I'll wait for your call, now if you excuse me, I have some duties to do". Janitor Herb responded as he smiled at Zoey and Michael and left towards the gym.

Michael turned to Zoey.

"How do you know Janitor Herb? I mean everyone knows him, but how did you know he acted?". Michael asked.

"Chase introduced him to me during 8th grade...". Zoey said, as a memory appeared on her mind.

 _ **Flashback**_

 _A young Chase and Zoey talked with janitor Herb._

 _ **Chase** : Herb's awesome. Watch, do some Shakespeare!_

 _ **Janitor Herb** : Oh, I-I don't know...I-I don't like to- For who would bear the whips and scorns of time? The oppressor's wrong, the proud man's contumely-_

 _ **Zoey** : Contumely? (Chase shrugs)_

 _ **Janitor Herb** : -the pangs of despised love._

 _ **Zoey** : (clapping)Wow, impressive!_

 _ **Chase** : What does that mean?_

 _ **Janitor Herb** : I got no idea._

 _ **Chase** : I had a feeling._

 _A radio tells Janitor Herb that he has a SSVM situation in the cafeteria._

 _ **Janitor** **Herb** I have to get that_

 _ **Chase** : Whats SSVM?_

 _ **Janitor** **Herb:** Serious Sticky Vomiting **.** For who doth mop the chunks of lunch spewed forth by the nauseous and the queasy? 'Tis the noble janitor...(walks off) _

_**Zoey** : He's a really good actor! _

_**Chase** : And vomit mopper!_

 _ **End flashback**_

"Well that's explains it". Michael said.

Just then a PCA student approached Zoey and Michael with a note.

"Zoey, you have a note". The guy said and gave the note to Zoey. She looked at Michael and read the note.

 **From: Dean Rivers**

 **To: Zoey Brooks**

 _ **Please bring Chase and everyone who witnessed Chase's accident to my office in 30 minutes**._

"In 30 minutes! Do we even have enough time to get everything ready?". Michael asked.

"That's enough time or us to get ready, come on let's go back to my room". Zoey said as she and Michael rushed out to room 101. In about 20 montes Quinn had the letter ready while Logan had the money. Zoey with Chase, Stephanie, Lola, Vince, Michael, Lisa, Quinn, and Logan headed down to Dean Rivers office.

They knocked on his door.

"Come in". Dean Rivers yelled.

They all enter the room.

"I guess we all know why your all here". Dean Rivers said eyeing everyone.

"To discuss Chase's accident". Quinn replied and Dean Rivers nodded.

"That's exactly right Ms. Pensky. Mr. Bender told me what happened with Chase but I want to heard it from you all?. He said seriously.

"We were at our campsite, and we saw Chase running towards us and you know how clumsy Chase is, he tripped and hit his head with a rock, which caused him to lose his memory". Logan explained.

"Does everyone agree with Mr. Reese". The Dean asked.

"Yeah, that's what exactly happened". Michael confirmed as everyone else nodded in agreement.

"Okay. You know what's going to happen next right?". Dean Rivers asked.

"Before you continue Dean Rivers I want to have a word with you". Stephanie said before anyone else could answer him.

"Go ahead". The dean responded as he layed back on his chair.

"First, I want to introduce myself. I'm Stephanie Matthews, I'm Chase's step sister. After we got here from the field trip, I called my dad, and talked to him about what happen with Chase and he send me this letter by fax, saying that I could use the credit card he gave me to take Chase to a doctor here in California". Stephanie said handing him the letter.

Dean Rivers read over the letter and saw that what Stephanie had said was true.

"Okay? But I'll have to talk with Mr. Matthews, so he can confirm this letter". Dean rivers said.

"That's no problem, here let me get you in touch with him". Zoey said as she took her phone out and dialed.

"Hello?". Janitor Herb responded.

"Mr. Matthews, Dean Rivers wants to have a world with you about the letter you send us". Zoey said.

"Okay, let me talk to him". Janitor Herb replied in a deep voice.

Zoey smiled and handed Dean rivers her cellphone.

"Mr. Matthews, it's Dean Rivers, how are you?". Dean Rivers asked.

"I'm well. So River's you had a question about the letter I send?". Janitor Herb asked in his deep Voice.

"I just wanted you to confirm". Dean Rivers said.

"Yes, I give my permission to take my son to a hospital and have a doctor check him. I also give permission for my daughter to use the credit card I send her to pay the hospital". Janitor Herb replied.

"Okay, thanks you Mr. Matthews and have a good day".

"You too and don't worry, I already told my daughter Stephanie to keep me updated on how things go with Chase".

"Excellent". Dean rivers said as he hung up.

"Okay, Mr. Matthews just confirmed that Chase should stay here and have him taken to the hospital, but to get out of campus you'll need an adult, so I'm telling Mr. Bender to drive you". Dean Rivers stated.

"Great! Are we going today?". Lola asked.

"The sooner the better". Dean Rivers said as he dialed on his phone pad.

"Bender, I need you to drive Chase and some other kids to the closest hospital... Thank you...yes they'll meet you by the student drop off... Right... Okay bye". Dean Rivers hung up and turned to the gang.

"Okay, you all are going to meet Mr. Bender by the student drop off".

"Are you seriously letting us all go to the hospital?". Vince asked

"Yeah, because all of you are close friends with Chase, right?". Dean asked.

"Oh yeah". Michael answered.

"Then you all should be there with him". The dean said.

Chase, who was sitting on one of the chairs turned back to see his friends and smiled.

"Thank you Dean Rivers for letting my friends be there for me in this situation I'm going through". Chase said as he turned back to see dean River.

"No problem Chase. Now go ahead and go meet Mr. Bender". Dean Rivers suggested.

"Right". Chase said as he stood up and shook Dean Rivers hand. He then followed his friends out of the office of Dean Rivers and headed to the student drop off. When they got there, Mr. Bender was waiting for them next to his blue truck.

"Hi Mr. Bender!". They all greeted.

"Hi there! Ready to go?". He asked.

"Yeah". They responded getting on the back of the truck and Mr. Bender starting the truck and driving off to Pacific Coast Hospital. It took them almost exactly ten minutes to arrive. They all entered the waiting room and requested to check Chase's injured head as soon as possible. Logan and Mr. Bender took care of all paperwork as Chase and the doctor left, and the rest waited for him sitting at the waiting room.

"Hope everything goes well". Lisa commented.

Zoey smiled.

"Chase is a strong guy, and I know he's trying his best to remember, so let's have faith in that he's going to get out of this problem". Mr. Bender reassured.

They all nodded, but as Michael turned to face the waiting room entrance, his eyes widened.

"Trouble coming our way". Michael whispered loud enough for the group to hear. They all turned and saw what Michael saw. Rebecca, Chase's ex-girlfriend was at the front desk asking for information about Chase.

Lola, Quinn and Zoey looked at each other and headed towards Rebecca.

"Sorry ma'am, but I'm only allowed to give information about this patient, just to family members, his girlfriend/ Wife or the legal tutor". The nurse said.

"But I'm a really good friend of him, we go to school together, were really close. Almost like a girlfriend/boyfriend relationship". Rebecca argued back.

"The two gentlemen that did Mr. Matthews paper work stated that he has a romantic relationship with a girl named Zoey brooks, who's here with him, so I doubt that you and Mr. Matthews are close like that". The nurse annoyed replied looking back at her computer.

Zoey, looked at Lola and Quin, who were behind Rebecca, and instantly knew that Logan had to be the one who wrote that on the paperwork.

Rebecca gasped at the nurses comment.

"Look you! You have no right to talk to me like that, and so you know I...". Rebecca began, but Zoey interrupted.

"Rebecca, what are you doing here?". Zoey asked.

Rebecca slowly turned around as a smirk formed her face.

"Oh look at this! We have the 101 Loser Trio!". Rebbecca laughed evilly.

"Why are you here!?". Lola asked again seriously.

"Well, I heard about Chase's accident, so I came here to see, how he's doing. Is that a problem?". Rebbecca snapped back.

"It is for me. I don't like you asking how my boyfriend is doing. First of all because you don't care about him or anyone else, so why don't you go back to your rathole, and leave Chase alone". Zoey angrily snapped back at Rebecca. Quinn and Lola gasped at what Zoey had said. They shared a laugh along with the others, except Mr. Bender, who stood up front the couch and headed towards them.

Rebecca was really pissed off now and quickly came towards Zoey, ready to fight, but Mr. Bender noticed her.

"Miss Martin! Do you have permission to be out off campus?". Mr. Bender asked.

Zoey and the rest of the girls looked back at Rebecca with a smirk and crossing their arms.

"I don't. I heard about the accident Chase had on the trip, and I just wanted to see how Chase was doing, since I didn't go to the camping...". Rebecca explained, but Mr. Bender cut her off.

"Rebecca, Its nice to know that you care about Chase, but you can't just sneak out of campus like that! I'm going to take you back, come on let's go!". Mr. Bender said as he grabbed her arm and started walking her out of the hospital.

Rebecca gave Zoey and the girls one last glare as she exited the hospital. Quinn and Lola turned to see Zoey.

"Nice fight you had there Zo!". Lola congratulated.

"Yeah, I like when you said 'Why don't you go back to your rathole' That was priceless". Quinn laughed.

Zoey smiled and headed back to where their friends were sitting.

"Logan? Why did you wrote on Chase's paperwork, that I was his girlfriend?". Zoey asked as she and Lola sat next to Vince, across from Logan and Quinn.

"Do you love Chase?". Logan asked.

"Yeah?". Zoey replied confused by the dumb question.

"Then what's the problem? I mean sooner or later you and him are going to hook up". Logan answered.

Zoey said nothing, she just rolled her eyes and layer her head back and closed her eyes, trying to relax herself.

An hour later, Chase and the Doctor came out to the waiting room where the gang quickly approached, them.

"So, it's chase going to get back his memory soon?". Logan asked.

"I did some X-Ray's, and even though it didn't look like a serious injury, I did cause some nerves from the brain to stop working, which cause him to lose his memory. He has head trauma, but he will recover his memory, in less than to days starting today" . The Doctor said.

"So your saying that Chase might be able to remember by tomorrow?".

"Tomorrow or Monday, but it shouldn't pass this Monday for sure. I'm going to give him some medicine for the brain and head injury". The Doctor replied as he gave the medicine to Chase.

"Thanks Doctor, I'll try my best to get my self well". Chase said.

"I'm sure you will Chase, but hey don't stress yourself, that could be bad for you". The Doctor told Chase who nodded.

"No worries". Chase replied.

"We'll that be all for today. I want to see chase in about a month or so, just to check on him". The Doctor said.

"He'll be here, thank you so much Doctor". Zoey replied..

The Doctor smiled and left.

"Can we head back to PCA? I have a huge headache". Chase said as she sat down on the Couch.

Zoey sat next to him.

"Do you want the doctor to give you some pain medicine for your headache?". Zoey asked.

"He told me its normal for me to have headaches, that means that my memory will soon come back. But I think he did gave me some medicine for the pain". Chase said as he looked at Zoey's light brown eyes. He felt something that he had never felt before. Looking straight into Zoey's eyes, made him look at her in a very special way, but he quickly brushed it off as he turned to face the front.

"We have to wait for Mr. Bender to come back, it shouldn't be that long". Michael said looking at his watch.

"Cool" Chase replied laying back on the couch.

 *********************************The Real Love*******************************

After Mr. Bender picked the gang up front he hospital, they all decided to meet at the lounge later that afternoon. Logan, Quinn, Michael and Lola were sitting on the large couch, while Zoey sat on the small one

"It's good to know that we might have Chase back by tomorrow right guys?". Lola asked

"Yeah. Hey Zoey have you seen James around?". Michael asked.

"Mmmm, not since we got back to PCA". Zoey replied distractedly.

"That's weird". Michael said scratching his head.

"Not really, I mean Zoey broke up with him and then he hit chase which made him lose his memory. He might feel a little guilty about this situation". Quinn said.

"And speaking of Chase, have any of you guys seen him?". Zoey asked looking around the room

"Not since we got back from the hospital, remember he had a headache". Lola reminded.

Logan looked around the room until his eyes stopped on two people entering the lounge.

"Look who's entering the lounge". Logan smirked.

They all turned to see Chase and a girl named Lindsey walking towards the fussball table. The rest turned to see Zoey, who crossed her arms and had an annoyed face.

"Someone's mad". Logan teased, and Quinn elbowed him.

"Shh!". Quinn hushed as they listened to the conversation Chase was having.

"So I heard that you lost your memory in an accident you had back at the camping trip." Lindsey said as she started the game.

"Yeah, it feels kinda weird not remembering the people who were close to you. I sometimes feel embarrassed to ask my friends about my life here, I feel like if my brain had washed my good and bad memories away". Chase replied.

"You shouldn't feel bad about asking your friends for help, I mean your trying your best to remember and you need their help".

"Your a really cool friend". Chase smiled.

"You too". Lindsey smiled back and continued playing the game

"Hey Chase! Over here!". Logan yelled.

Chase looked up and Lindsey turned around. Logan motioned him to come over here, so he and Lindsey put the game on hold for a minute.

"Hey... Logan right?". Chase asked confused.

"Yeah". Logan answered.

"Sorry guys I'm having trouble remembering y'alls names". Chase apologized

"So who's your friend?". Michael asked.

"Oh sorry. This is Lindsey, she's new here. Lindsey let me introduce you to my friends, if I can remember their names correctly". Chase whispered the last part to Lindsay which made her giggle.

"Okay you know Logan, who's the coolest kid here". Chase stated.

"That's me alright". Logan smirked.

"Next to Logan, it's the girl who's blessed with knowledge, Quinn. Next to her is my best friend Michael and right in front of us is Zoey a really good friend that I meet on her first day of school". Chase finished.

"Its nice to meet you all". Lindsey greeted.

"You too Lindsey". Quinn and the rest except Zoey replied.

"Okay well, I have to go now". Zoey said as she stood up.

"Where are you going? We just got here?". Lola asked.

"I have some stuff to take care of". Zoey replied making her way to the lounge double doors.

"Zoey! Want me help you?". Chase asked nicely. Zoey stopped and turned around.

"Oh no, you stay and keep chatting with your new friend". Zoey rudely replied and left.

"Okay? what's wrong with her?". Chase asked looking back at his friends.

"We have no idea". Michael shrugged.

Chase looked back at the double doors for a couple of seconds, then back at Lindsey.

"I have to go and see what's up with her". Chase told Lindsey and she nodded.

"I understand Chase, go after her".

Chase smiled and left running.

Fortunately or Chase, he caught up to her near the fountain.

"Zoey! Wait up!". Chase yelled and Zoey turned to face him.

"What Chase".

"Why are you so mad at me?".

"And who said that I was mad at you!?". Zoey asked annoyed.

"You need to calm down okay? If your not mad at me then what's up with you?".

"Nothing , I'm just not in a good mood".

"Oh that's clear to me alright, but you don't have to take your anger on me or the rest".

Zoey looked down and both of them stood in silence for a minute until Chase broke the silence.

"Are you mad that I was hanging with Lindsey? Is that it". Chase asked.

Zoey looked up in surprise.

"Why do you think it's because of Lindsey?". Zoey asked.

"Well, I've been talking with the guys, mostly Logan and Michael. They told me that you were somewhat upset because I lost my memory and I didn't remember anything about you or our adventures we had together. Logan mentioned that we were going to start dating back at camp but my accident ruined everything... I'm sorry Zoey". Chase sincerely apologize.

Zoey got closer to him.

"You have nothing to be sorry for Chase, I mean it's not your fault that you lost your memory".

"I know. It's just that when a girl is mad at you, that seems like the right thing to say".

This made Zoey smile a little.

"There's that smile!". Chase teased.

"Chase all you said was true, I was jealous about Lindsey. I guess I got upset becaus of nine months of us waiting, we didn't had a chance to try and be with each other".

"Then let's wait no more".

"What are you saying?". Zoey asked confused.

"Well, now that I had the chance to know you, I saw why I was so in love with you. Zoey your beautiful, smart, and kind. I've talked with other girls like Lola, Quinn and of course Lindsey and one compares to you. When I'm with you, I feel like I can tell you any secret I have, knowing that you'll say nothing. I like you and I think that we can try being boyfriend and girlfriend". Chase said.

Zoey was stunned, but with a smile on her face.

"Are you sure you want to do this?". Zoey asked.

"Look, I might not love you with the same intensity I did back when I could remember but...". Chase grabbed Zoey's hands.

"I do feel something special for you when your around and I think this can work out between us. So what do you say Zoey? Want to be my girlfriend?". Chase asked.

Zoey didn't say anything but leaned in to kiss Chase. This caught Chase by surprise, but relaxed and kissed back until they separated.

"I'm going to take that as a yes. Hey do you think my speech was kinda cheesy?". Chase said as he wrapped his arm around Zoey's shoulders. She smiled and walked to the fountain and sat down.

"Actually it was really sweet".

"I don't know, but seen you as more than a friend, makes me really happy for some reason". Chase confessed.

"That may be because you didn't completely forgot about the love you had for me".

"You might be right". Chase looked around and saw that the sun had already set down.

"What me to walk you back to your room?". Chase asked as he stood up.

"That be nice". Zoey said as they intertwined hands.

"Okay I'll walk you but you guide me because I don't know where you room is". Chase said as they walked towards Brenner Hall. When arrived to room 101, they shared a long tight hug and a quick kiss.

"Goodnight Chase". Zoey said as she leaned on her door.

"Goodnight". Chase said raising his hand up.

Just then James exited Stephanie's room and was surprised to see Chase and Zoey.

"Chase! I was looking for you". James said.

Chase looked at Zoey and back at James confused.

"Umm... James? Right?". Chase asked.

"Yeah. I need to talk to you privately". James said somewhat looking at Zoey.

"I'll see you tomorrow Chase". Zoey said opening the door of her room.

"See you tomorrow". Chase smiled and waved. When Zoey closed the door Chase turned back to James.

"So what you want to talk about?".

"You see, I'm planning on moving out of Logan and Michael's room, and I wanted to ask you if you wanted to trade rooms, I'll move with Vince and Mark and you'll have your old room back". James offered.

"Are you sure you want to trade? I mean you don't have to move out from your room cause I feel comfortable where I am, really".

"I know, but this is something I want to do, I'm really good friends with Vince and Mark than I am with Michael and Logan. I feel more comfortable living with your roomates, so can we please trade?". James said.

"Sure, if that makes you feel comfortable. So you want to trade right now or tomorrow?". Chase asked.

"How does tomorrow afternoon sounds?".

"Sounds great". Chase said as they both shook hands and walked off to Maxwell hall.

Zoey had her ear Press against the door and listened to the whole conversation. Quinn and Lola were there too, and decided to not ask her why was she doing that, because they thought she was still angry. Their thoughts suddenly changed when they saw her face lit up and layed on her bed with a smile on her face.

"You look happy". Quinn commented standing up from her bed and Lola jumping down front he top bunk.

"Yeah". Zoey replied sighting.

"Are you going to tell us why...?". Lola asked.

"I got myself another boyfriend". Zoey said sitting up.

"Who is the...". Lola began but instantly realize who the lucky guy was.

"Does his name happen to be Chase Matthews?". Lola teasingly asked.

Zoey nodded and Quinn and Lola gasped.

"But how did this happen?". Quinn asked Zoey sitting next to her.

"Remember when I left the lounge? Well he went after me and we had an interesting conversation that lead to him saying, that he feels something special when he's with me and that he might not love with the same intensity he did before the accident, but a girlfriend/ boyfriend relationship could work between us". Zoey explained.

"Wait! He was the one who asked you to be his girlfriend?". Quinn said.

"He did and now my life is complete". Zoey said.

"It was about time you and Chase gave each other a Chance". Lola replied.

"But, what's going to happen when Chase recovers his memory?". Quinn asked.

"Chase should be cool with it. He's been waiting years to date Zoey and now it's finally happening, so he can't cut their relationship off".

"I think that he's going to be comfortable with us dating, now that James has stepped out of the way". Zoey said.

"Your both right". Quinn responded. She then smiled and nudged Zoey.

"So how do you feel, not that your dating Chase?". Quinn teased.

"You have no idea how happy I am. I just can't stop smiling". Zoey smiled.

"Well you deserve to be happy Zo". Quinn said as she and Lola hugged Zoey.

 *********************************The Real Love******************************

Next day came and Chase woke up by Vince talking on the phone.

"The beach? Yeah that sounds great! Yeah I'll tell Chase... Okay well meet you girls at the beach in 15 Minutes... Bye". Vince hung up and turned to see have Chase, who was sitting on his single bed, rubbing his eyes and running his hands through his hair.

"Chase! Good morning!". Vince said.

"Umm good morning". Chase replied with confusion on his voice.

"Hey the girls just called me and invited us to the beach, and I'm sure you want to come since Zoey's going to be there".

"Wait! Before you continue, I have a question. When did we got back from the camping trip?". Chase asked.

Vince looked at him confused.

"We got back yesterday, remember that we took you the doctor and he checked your head injury and told us that you were going to get your memory back ...". Vince stopped when he realized what was happening.

"What do you mean with getting my memory back? Have I been unconscious for what... 3 days?". Chase asked shocked.

Vince grabbed his rolling chair and sat in front of Chase.

"Chase, let me give you a brief explanation of what happened. I'm guessing that the last thing you remember is when James came over and hit you, right?". Vince asked and Chase nodded.

"Well, you lost your memory when you woke up from the incident, so we had to somewhat give you a small summary of who we were, but you were still very confused. You managed to remember all our names, and when we got back from the field trip yesterday, we took you to the doctor and he told us that you were going to recover your memory today in the afternoon, but for my surprise you recovered quicker". Vince explained.

Chase sighted and stood up, walking towards the window. Vince also stood up from his chair.

"But hey! We can now tell the guys the exciting news about you remembering".

"No, I don't want you to tell anyone of me getting my memory back". Chase said as he turned to see him.

"But...". Vince began but Chase quickly interrupted.

"It's just going to be for a little while. I just want to see, how my life changed since the accident. Will you help me Vince?". Chase asked.

"I'll help you, but are you sure you don't want to know anything, before you go out there and see the surprises that awaits for you?". Vince asked.

"Nothing, I'm sure. So what we're you saying about us meeting everyone at the beach?".

"They invited us to the beach, we have to be there in 15 minutes" Vince responded.

"Okay, then let's get ready". Chase said going over to his closet and getting some stuff out.

Vince nodded and started getting some clothes out for him to wear. He was a little nervous about Chase's plan, and tried to stay calm., when they finished getting ready, they walked out of Maxwell Hall and headed to the beach in Chase's Jet X. Both of them were wearing shorts, Vince with a shirt from his football team and Chase wore a black shirt. When they arrived they saw the gang setting the music.

"Your ready?" Vince asked.

"Let's go". Chase looked back at his friends.

"Wait!". Vince stopped him.

"What's wrong". Chase asked confused.

"Are you sure you're going to handle well the surpises".

"Yeah, don't worry. How bad could they be". Chase said as they walked towards their friends.

Lola notice the two boys approaching.

"You guys made it". Lola kissed Vince as they collide in a hug.

"Chase, how are you feeling?". Lola said hugging Chase.

"I'm okay" . Chase replied.

Vince saw that Zoey quickly approached them, and he needed Lola to go.

"Hey baby, can you get me a bottle of water". Vince asked Lola.

"Yeah I'll be right back, Chase do you want one also?".

"Please, If you don't mind". Chase responded as Lola nodded and walked off.

"Hi guys!". Zoey greeted as she waved at Vince and and went towards Chase, and gave him a unexpected

long kiss. Chase was surprised and looked back at Vince, who made him signs to calm down and to go with it.

When they ended the kiss Zoey looked into his eyes and saw, confusion.

"Are you okay?" Zoey asked.

"Yeah, I'm just really happy to see you". Chase smiled.

Lola came back with the bottles of water and gave them to Chase and Vince. Chase quickly opened it and took a big sip. They all looked at Logan and Michael, who were fighting as they set up the volleyball net.

"Logan move that pole to your right a little" Michael asked.

"That's going to make it uneven" Logan argued.

Michael rolled his eyes.

"I'm going to make your face uneven if you don't move that pole".

"I'm waiting for you". Logan yelled.

Lola and Zoey turned to Chase and Vince

"Can you guys help Logan and Michael set the volleyball net, before they kill each other". Zoey said.

"Yeah sure". Chase replied as Zoey intertwined hands with him and started walking along with Lola and Vince towards Logan and Michael.

Logan and Michael started pushing each other and Quinn and Lisa encouraging them to stop fighting. Chase gently let go of Zoey's hand and approached his two immature friends.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa! Don't you guys feel embarrassed, fighting in front of your friends? Especially you Michael, since you have a girlfriend". Chase said.

Michael and Logan looked at each other confused.

"But, what about Quinn? She should be embarrassed of Logan's obnoxious attitude?". Michael asked, while he received a punch from Logan.

Vince came over chase's and whispered something in his ear.

"Quinn and Logan are dating now".

Chase slowly looked back at his friends.

"Your absolutely right Michael, I completely forgot about Quinn dating Logan, but yeah, the same goes for him too" Chase replied choosing his words carefully.

"Here, let Chase and I fix this thing, while you two go and fix the problems you have". Vince said as he and Chase went to the opposite ends of the volleyball net.

"Okay...". Michael and Logan nodded and headed off.

"Hey Zoey, Lola. Can you guys help us seasoning the steaks?". Quinn asked and Lola and Zoey came over to them, leaving Chase and Vince alone.

"Okay dude, what's up with the kiss Zoey gave me?". Chase asked him.

"Well, from what Lola told me this morning, yesterday you asked Zoey to be your girlfriend".

"My girlfriend?". Chase looked at him confused. "I'm sorry Vince but you don't know how confusing this situation is for me. I feel like I just woke up from the incident that happen back at camp, and now your telling me that Logan and Quinn are boyfriend and girlfriend as well as me and Zoey?".

"A lot of things happened during your memory loss, but aren't you happy that you and Zoey are finally together. You don't have to worry about James, because he realized that Zoey loves you, so he stepped aside for her to be happy with you". Vince said. Chase said nothing and set his attention on a couple that was walking far away from them, but it looked like they were heading to where they we're.

"Who's that over there?". Chase asked and Vince turned.

The couple got closer and closer until Chase and Vince could identify them as James and Stephanie. They held hands and stopped. Both of them looked at each others eyes and leaned in for a kiss. Vince quickly turned to see Chase, who had a shocked expression mixed with anger. He started walking towards them with Vince following close behind.

"Hey! Hey! What's going on here!?". Chase yelled as he got close to them.

James and Stephanie broke the kiss and saw Chase coming towards them.

"Chase, we were...". Stephanie started but Chase interrupted.

"I know what you two were doing. How can you be kissing the guy who left your brother with a temporary memory loss". Chase yelled angrily.

Stephanie and James looked at each other in shock.

"You remember?". Stephanie asked.

Chase looked back and saw Vince with the rest of his friends. He slowly turned to see her sister and nodded.

"Yeah, I remember".

"Oh my god Chase! That's great news!". Stephanie ran up to him and hugged him.

"Don't try to change the subject. What's happening between you and James?". Chase asked as he ended the hug

"Before I give you an explanation, don't you think you have to talk with Zoey first?". Stephanie smirked and Chase gave her a small smile and turned around to see Zoey standing next to Vince.

"Your right. Zoey? Why don't we take a walk". Chase asked extending his hand for Zoey to grab.

Zoey took his hand and walked away with him, far away from the others. After they left the gang turned to Stephanie and James.

"So are you guys going out now?". Logan asked.

"Yeah, we decided to give ourselves a chance". James replied looking at Stephanie.

"How did this happen?". Michael asked a little weird out.

"Will answered that after Chase and Zoey get back". Stephanie responded as she and James walked past them.

"I guess we have to wait for two news to come. The first one would be the one about Chase and Zoey and next, our most recent one which is that James and Steph are now going out". Lola sighed

 *****************************The Real Love***********************************************

As Chase and Zoey walked, they came to a stop near some big rocks. Chase turned to face Zoey, but before he could start talking , Zoey shot the first question.

"Are you breaking up with me?".

Chase sighted and open his mouth to respond, but Zoey, once again interrupted.

"Chase? Please reconsider. Look back at everything that we have been together? I know I was dumb and blinded for not seeing that special love you had for me, but you have to understand that I...". Zoey replied but was surprised by Chase placing a soft kiss on her lips.

When they separated, Zoey looked stunned at Chase.

"Sorry I had to do that, but I had to stop you babbling. To answer your question, I'm wasn't planning on breaking up with you, but I do have a question for you. Why would you let me start a relationship with you when you knew about the mental problem I was going through?".

"Because I needed you close. I know that back when you didn't remember, you didn't see me as a girlfriend or nether as a friend, it's like we just meet. But even though I was a complete stranger to you, I still loved you, and I tried to hide it from you, just like you did, but you figured it out. So you asked told me that even though you didn't loved me the same way as before, you felt something special for me, and that if we tried a boyfriend and girlfriend relationship, it may actually work. That's why started this relationship with you". Zoey explained.

Chase got closer to Zoey and ran his hand through her blonde hair, while she leaned her head to his hand.

"Well, I still think that, there other ways for you to get closer to me. I wanted to be something very special, when I asked you to be my girlfriend". Chase replied.

"I had to do it. Because you were getting close with other girls, and I was afraid that you could fall in love". Zoey said.

Chase's eyes widened.

"Seriously? You were afraid of losing me? Zo, I could never love any other girl, if it's not you. With memory or without it, I'm always going to chose you, because you live here". Chase said grabbing Zoey's hand and placing it on his heart.

She smiled and hugged him. Chase separated from her and knelt down in one knee, grabbing Zoey's hand.

"Let's do this the right way. Zo? Want to be my girlfriend?". Chase asked with a smile.

"I would love too". Zoey knelt down with him, and they both leaned in for a kiss.

When they finished talking and celebrating with kisses, they decided to go back with the others. As they approached them they heard Michael, murmured something.

"Finally, we're going to know our two, hopefully good news".

Chase and Zoey sat on the white sand beach next to Lola and Vince.

"So how did the talk go?". Lisa asked.

"Really really good". Zoey smiled leaning on to Chase.

"Yeah, we listened to each other and ended in good terms. NOW, we're officially boyfriend and girlfriend". Chase replied wrapping his arm around Zoey.

"That's great news!". Quinn happily replied.

Then as they finished congratulating Chase and Zoey, they all turned to see Stephanie and James.

"What?". Stephanie asked.

"It's your turn now sis. Tell us how you and James became an item?". Chase asked.

Stephanie and James looked at each other.

"Well during our way back to PCA, I sat next to James, and we started talking, and I saw something special in him, or with each other". Stephanie said

"Later that day, we kept seeing each other, until we had our first kiss that same night Zoey and Chase became boyfriend and girlfriend. So yeah, that's what happened". James added.

"Wow, love at first talk". Michael commented.

Logan turned to him with a confused look.

"Don't you mean, love at first sight?".

"No that applies to Chase and Zoey. Stephanie and James fell in love by just talking, so it's love at first talk". Michael explained.

"That's so stupid". Logan said.

"Maybe Your stupid!". Michael argued back.

"Boys! Please you need to put a stop to all of this arguing! Logan if your not going to comment on Michael's funny ideas nicely, then don't comment at all". Vince said.

Michael and Logan just gave each other some annoyed looks. James had the necessity of telling Chase something, so he spoke up, for the whole group to hear.

"Guys, I want to say something to Chase. Something that has been torturing me since the day of the accident Chase had. I want to say, Chase I'm really sorry for what happened, for my immature actions towards you". James apologized.

"It's okay James, Vince and Zoey mostly explained everything and it's cool". Chase sincerely replied.

"Hug! Hug! Hug! Hug!". Lola sang with the others following.

Chase stood up and so did James. They came towards each other and had a strong hand shake and a hug.

"Whoo!". Lola yelled in excitement as the rest clapped.

Quinn stood up and grabbed her camera.

"Okay, let's have a picture!". Quinn said as she prepared herself to take the picture.

"Whoa, whoa, are you not planning on being on the picture with us?". Logan asked.

I can't, I have to take the picture". Quinn explained.

"Yeah, but your smart boyfriend, thought of bringing a tripod for the camera". Logan said showing her the tripod. Quinn smiled and kissed Logan's cheek as he fixed the camera in the tripod.

"Okay, let's get together for the shot guys". Quinn said as everyone got close together with their respective partners and the camera took the picture.

 *****************************The Real Love***********************************************

 **Wow long story, but it was worth writing.**


End file.
